


Ancient Age

by Batjokes (Trinket)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Joker (DCU), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Batjokes
Summary: Memories of ancient days long since passed are triggered. Memories one man doesn't want to remember and that confuses another.Memories stir of long agowhen monarchies did reignbefore that of a lovers woehis wrath unable to containdid the blood of enemies flowhis anguished cry full of disdainfor they'd dealt a fatal blowand so he grew beyond insane





	1. The Memory Stirs

Bruce Wayne held up a glass of champagne as he smiled at the woman standing opposite of him. “A toast then to furthering technological advancements.”

“To finding a cure,” the woman smiled and blinked coyly at him as she took a sip from her glass.

Another man ran into the room. Someone Bruce didn't recognize.

Setting aside his glass he walked up to the narrow eyed intruder. “Can I help you?”

“I'm looking for my wife.”

“Who might that be?”

He pointed to the woman he'd just been standing with. “Alyssa.”

Bruce blinked and glanced in her direction. “Is this true?” He quirked a brow.

She sighed. “Unfortunately, yes.” She placed her glass down and walked over to her husband. “Why do you always follow me Ed?”

“Because I know what you're trying to do. And I'm _tired_ of it.” He reached into his jacket.

  
  
Bruce held up a hand, “Wait, wait. We can talk about this.”

“I don't have a weapon!” The man grumbled and pulled out papers and handed them to Alyssa.

She took the papers and gasped. “What!? Ed you can't be serious.”

“As serious as Isfet Khaba Joktar's plunge into insanity when Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar was murdered.”

Bruce stilled at the name Joktar, his heart racing. He shook his head to dispel the strange sensation that ran up the middle of his back causing goosebumps to form.

She shook the papers in his face. “Stop talking nonsense. That's just a tale, it's fiction. And I refuse to sign these papers.”

Bruce stepped back and glanced around for Alfred. He did not want to get in the way of a lovers spat. Or divorce proceedings.

Now his evening was cleared. No way was he going to ask Alyssa to join him for an after-party of two.

Alfred walked up to him, “Is there a problem, sir?”

“There's a couple arguing, but other than that, fine.”

“Very well, sir. If that will be all?”

“Wait. Who are Isfet Khaba Joktar and Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar?”

“Characters of an ancient love story between two men that ended in tragedy.”

“I see.” Somehow the names felt more personal than that, but he couldn't put a finger on as to why.

Alfred gave a bow before going off and seeing to it that the guests were prepared to leave while Bruce himself slunk off to his quarters to shower and try and rest for the night as he could no longer keep his eyes open having not slept a wink in the span of nearly eighty hours.

That was when memories began to stir of long ago, long before the memory of his parents, before the name Bruce Wayne had ever past the lips of any living being.

His consciousness drifted back, so far back that he witnessed another era. A time when the world was different from what he knew.

He couldn't speak, either to ask a question or to direct the young man whose body he had come to inhabit.

“Uncle,” the young man spoke, “where is Isfet Khaba Joktar?”

What a mouthful he thought. Then blinked. One of the names that had been mentioned at the fundraiser.

The man glared down his enormous nose at him. “That is no business of yours Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar. You've not ascended to the crown yet. Now be off with you.”

Ma'at's anger stirred, but he turned and stomped out of the room. He was eighteen! Not some helpless pup. If only he didn't need to wait three more cycles of the sun. Then he could take the throne and kick his uncle out. An uncle he certainly didn't trust the closer he got to being of age to take over the kingdom.

Not that he wanted to. But if it meant Isfet could be freed then he wasn't going to abdicate. Not to anyone.

Bruce wondered who this Isfet Khaba Joktar was to incite such feelings in the young man.

When he came to a pool of water, Bruce couldn't believe it. It looked just like him, but younger, and only half as muscular, but still couldn't detect an ounce of fat.

Such a bizarre dream. One he wished he'd wake from because he did not like feeling as if he had no control whatsoever.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Ma'at turned and glanced up. “Isfet!”

The man frowned.

Bruce couldn't take his focus off the man. If he had green hair, pale skin, and ruby lips... he was a dead ringer for The Joker.


	2. Hard Truths

“Prince Ma'at, I did not give you leave to call me by my name. And if you mention my status I __will__ find a way to hex you.”

“I wasn't going to! Why would I?”

Green eyes glared into blue. “Because you are an arrogant little prince.”

“I'm  _ not _ little!”

“You certainly act as though you were.”

“Why can't we be friends?”

“Because annoying beta's like you think alpha's like me to be monsters, slaves, or pawns. Many of my brethren have been rendered eunuchs thanks to your family.”

He cringed. That  _ did _ sound horrid. But he wasn't a beta. How no one had realized the truth as yet was a mystery to him.

Bruce, who was but an invisible witness inside the consciousness of Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar had no idea what they were talking about. Alphas and Beta's? If he could have shaken his head, or even been able to ask what they spoke of he would have.

Ma'at crossed his arms. “I  _ haven't _ done that to anyone. I would never do so.”

“But you haven't stopped that uncle of yours, have you? And what of your late father, or mother for that matter?”

He blinked. “How am I supposed to stop them? I am but one man and I were too young to do anything during my parent's reign. I... I can't believe they'd do that.” 

“I wasn't here when they were. But from what I hear they were no better than your uncle. I don't see how your rule when you take the crown will differ.”

“Because you'll be my counselor!” He glanced down at the ground when he said that, once he'd realized his outburst. Holding one of his arms in the hand of the other he whispered, “That is... if you will.”

The older man scoffed. “A lowly  _ slave _ such as I being given so high a position? All the world would laugh and it would be your downfall as the other kingdoms would see you naught but weak.” He chuckled, “Though the idea does amuse me.”

Ma'at lifted his head to watch Isfet. “Already you speak words of wisdom. It's not fair that I can't offer you the position of counselor without it being seen as wrong, or weak.”

“Why are you trying to get into my good graces Prince Ma'at?”

“Can't I just want to be your friend Isfet Khaba Joktar?”

He frowned at him. “No. Not when your kind has destroyed so many lives. Not just of your own, but that of Alpha's. Worse that of Omega's.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I told you before. Beta's think that they can tame an Alpha. If they find they cannot they castrate them or kill them. As for the Omega's they sell them into slavery or own brothels where they can make money off of them. While others kill them just to break an Alpha.”

Eyes wide he asked, “A-are you t-telling the truth?” He hoped his uncle never found out the truth about him. He wasn't a beta after all. He'd been told by his own mother what he'd one day present as. And he'd also given him a concoction and the recipe thereof that she told him to take every day.

“Why would I lie? What good would it do me? I'd still be a slave. And have to toe the line so that those in charge don't slaughter me, or turn me into a eunuch.”

“How can I stop it? I can't take the crown for another three years.”

“Would you stop it? What of all your precious beta subjects. They outnumber the Alpha population five to two and the Omega population ten to one. And that's  _ before _ the murdering that goes on.”

Bruce, still unable to escape the consciousness of Ma'at – which he thought was a dream and not what it really was inwardly winced. He couldn't believe a man that looked so much like the Joker minus the green hair, pale skin, ruby lips, and cut face was acting so... so righteous.  _ Bizarre _ .

“Of course I would!” He almost shouted that he was an Omega himself. But he didn't. He didn't want that to be what changed the man's view of him. Nor did he want any ears that might be listening in on their conversation to get back to those who did view anyone but beta's as less than human.

“Then try taking the crown, now.”

He blinked. “What?”

“You're eighteen. You could have taken the crown when you were fifteen.”

“How?”

“Because you're the rightful heir. Your uncle  _ lied _ to you about the age you could ascend the throne. Did no one ever tell you differently?”

He shook his head. “No. But then... everyone disappeared who...” his brows furrowed.

“They were either sold or killed so they wouldn't be in the way.”

His heart thudded painfully against his chest. “No... no that... that can't be it.” But then again his uncle was definitely ambitious. Yet the man hadn't killed him.

“Do you really think even an individual of your own blood and flesh incapable of such action?”

Glancing down at the ground again his frown deepened. “Why hasn't he killed me if what you're saying about him is true?”

“The people.”

He glanced back up. 

“As long as you're alive they're content to follow him. There are his loyalists, but you are the rightful heir to the kingdom. Your claim to it holds more weight than his ever could. After all, he is only the brother of the late Queen's husband and husband himself to her sister.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“Maybe I want to believe you, that you  _ wouldn't _ be like those who came before you. Or to show you just how pathetic you sound.”

“I'm not pathetic.”

“Then prove it. Go to your uncle right now while he has so many guests in attendance and tell him you're taking over.”

He gulped. “What if he tries to kill me?”

“You have those on your side that will protect you at any cost. Trust in them.”

With a nod and his lips in a determined purse, he turned on his heel and headed toward the building his uncle was in.

Before he could walk in, three men halted him. His uncle walked around the corner, each step he took slow, deliberate, his hands behind his back and a scowl upon his countenance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. I do appreciate any comments one might leave.


	3. Manipulation

Ma'at swung around, his eyes wide. “Uncle!”

“I've been hearing tales. I should have known they'd be spewing from the mouth of an Alpha.” His dark gaze settled on Isfet Khaba Joktar.

Isfet glowered. “All of it true.”

He ignored the Alpha's words as he walked up and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. “Filling my nephews head and heart with blasphemy. The son of my dear wife's late brother. I would _never_ harm a hair upon his head.”

From the building, many of the kingdom's subjects exited. They glanced first at Ma'at and his uncle and then turned to glare upon Isfet.

Ma'at pulled his arm from under the touch of a man whom he knew to be capable of great atrocities even if he'd never seen it himself.

One of the subjects asked, “Regent,” which they called Ma'at's uncle, “what is going on?”

“An Alpha is trying to manipulate the prince.”

Prince Ma'at's brows furrowed and with a frown his voice deepened. “He is not. Why should he lie about what happens to Alpha's and Omega's who find themselves in our Kingdom? Who denies that they're castrated or killed.”

He looked at the gathered crowd. Waiting for any one of them to deny the accusation.

“Regent, this Alpha speaks the truth. How would that in any way manipulate the prince?”

Ma'at jumped up onto a flat boulder and spoke before his uncle could formulate a response. “If it is true that I'm old enough to take the crown, then is there any here who would object?”

Some of the subjects blinked. “We thought you wanted to wait.”

Ma'at stared down at his uncle who had a noticeable frown and glaring glint in his gaze. “The Regent told me that by law I could not take the throne until my twenty-first year.”

Some of the subjects turned to frown at the Regent. While still others glared at the young prince – true heir and rightful king of their people.

One of the Regent's loyalists pointed to Ma'at who stood in front of Isfet. “Does no one see how he protects an Alpha?”

Ma'at's uncle the current Regent nodded. “I have taken note. This is why I hoped Ma'at would wait as he is still too naive to realize what monsters Alpha's and their Omega's are.”

“What should we do?” Cried the crowd.

Ma'at shot a glance over his shoulder, silently beseeching Isfet Kahaba Joktar for help.

Isfet shook his head.

Neither knew what to do in this situation.

“The Alpha is trying to corrupt your future king.”

“Capture him!” Some cried out.

“Kill him!” Others yelled.

Ma'at's heart picked up a furious pace as the crowd grabbed anything nearby.

“Move Prince Ma'at! We must destroy the serpent.”

He did not budge. “No. What do you all think you're doing!? He is still a human being!” Inwardly he shook. He could not allow them to see his weakness and stood as still as he could. If they wanted to kill an Alpha, what would they do if they knew him to be an Omega?

The Regent quirked a brow. “Perhaps it is already too late for Prince Ma'at. The Alpha may already have tainted him with his poison not only in word.”

Some of the subjects fell to their knees and wept. Still, others stood with their weapons at the ready.

A few spoke out.

“Then he must be caught and tried.”

“Only in death can his soul be saved.”

Ma'at gulped. Noticed the quirk at one corner of his uncle's mouth.

He glared at them. What had come over them. Why were they acting like this!?

“You're wrong. He has not done anything to me. You've all been listening to nonsense this entire time. I am ashamed of you.”

One of his subjects shook their head. She who stood behind the Regent. His aunt, sister of his dear late mother.

She held up a set of keys and pointed to the east. Where stood fifteen men, five women, two children, and one baby asleep in their mothers' arms.

Alpha's he realized. And perhaps a couple of Omega's.

“I am going on a pilgrimage.” He had to think of something to distract them all with and so that he could get himself and Isfet Khaba Joktar out of their current predicament.

The Regent frowned. “I did not hear of this.”

He shrugged. “It doesn't matter. This is my life. Isfet will be going with me. I do need a slave after all. Someone who will listen to whatever I say.” He had to put on a farce. 

The subjects of His kingdom lowered their weapons.

“He's not been corrupted.”

“Yeah. Just seemed that way, because he was talking to the Alpha.”

Ma'at quirked a brow at his uncle. He could not possibly harm him in front of all the people when they thought him to still be their perfect prince. Yet now he knew he wasn't. But if that were their idea of perfection he was relieved he wasn't.

“We leave now. Before the Regent and all of you make a fatal mistake.” With that, he jumped down and turned to Isfet.

Isfet's gaze narrowed upon him, anger sparking in their depths.

Ma'at whispered, “Don't speak. Not in front of everyone.” Then tossing his head back he commanded. “Isfet Khaba Joktar, ready our mounts and we'll be off to the west.” He didn't want his uncle realizing they were going east. He wouldn't put it past him to hire an assassin, or a band thereof.

The Regent shook his head. “Prince Ma'at, it is dangerous for only the two of you to go alone. You should not be alone with a creature so dangerous.”

“I will be _fine_. I am stronger than you think. I am Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar. Prince of the Kingdom. Like a dragon, I am regal and unbeatable.” He _had_ to say that so that the people wouldn't go along with whatever his uncle was trying to do.

Not wanting to take his eyes off of everyone he backed away toward the area where the mounts could be found. Where Isfet prepared their mounts.

“Take them all, Isfet. Set them all loose. We do not need anyone following us.” And there would be others who needed them. 

* * *

The Joker smashed his hand into the wall of his cell as he woke up. “Why the hell am I remembering _that!_ ”

One of the orderlies yelled at him. “Cut that out or we'll shoot you with another dart.”

Green eyes landed on the man. “Oh really? Do you have a death-wish then?”

The beta male took a step back.

_ Of course _ . He grinned, showing so many teeth. He was the monster that they had made him and he would never let them off the hook.  _Never_ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I just hope nothing is confusing. Do let me know if it is. I also appreciate any and all comments. Now I'm no good with titling chapters, but if someone wishes to suggest a title for any of the chapters please go right ahead.


	4. Decisions

Bruce could not shake himself awake. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep. Surely enough time had passed that he'd have risen from his slumber by now. Unless time moved differently in the state of dreams.

What he experienced didn't feel so much a dream, as a distant memory, as if he'd lived the life of the body his own consciousness was imprisoned and unable to do a thing to help.

There were so many that he could only think of as scum. Calling for the death, or castration, or bartering of flesh and bone.

_Wake up!_ He screamed at himself, but it was as if he were in a vacuum in space where no one and nothing could hear him and only darkness existed. Except it wasn't dark. No, instead he was living out the moments of some ancient Prince from some strange fairy tale.

* * *

Isfet Khaba Joktar glowered at Prince Ma'at. “I am _not_ your slave, beta filth,” he growled as they slipped past the border between Ma'at's kingdom of birth and into the unclaimed lands of rogues, bandits, and all manner of nomads.

Ma'at shook his head. “That was just for show Isfet.”

“I told you not to call me so intimately.”

“Your entire name is a mouthful and can sometimes take too long to say in some circumstances.”

“Would you prefer I drop your title and call you Ma'at?”

“The name is too conspicuous.” He hurried them, their mounts and the following herd in the direction of the individuals he'd seen that he was certain his aunt had freed.

Isfet frowned. “Who are they?” He growled.

“Prisoners that my aunt set free.”

“And your uncle was okay with that?”

“I don't believe he has any idea. I just hope he doesn't suspect my aunt.” He wasn't sure what would happen to her, but then the Regent was not of the royal blood line. He didn't think he'd be able to do anything without enraging all the Kingdom.

Isfet tilted his head back and sniffed at the air. “Alpha's and Omega's.”

“I thought so.”

“This is what you wanted the other mounts for?”

“Of course.”

“Not bad, for a beta.”

If only he knew. But he didn't want to reveal so intimate a detail about himself. Not when he wasn't sure how Alpha's treated Omega's. Nor did he want the other man to be his friend only because he was actually _not_ a Beta.

“Well, we need to get out of here before the assassins are sent. Young as I may be I'm not entirely stupid. Maybe I was naive to hope that my uncle wasn't what you said or what my gut was telling me...”

“So you _do_ have some instincts. If you had listened to them sooner perhaps the outcome of today may have been different.”

He shook his head. “I don't think so. I don't know why, but the Kingdom's hatred and distrust of Alpha's and Omega's runs deep. They were even willing to kill me so that they could save me.” He shuddered at the thought. Knew then that his uncle was trying to manipulate the people into doing his dirty work for him.

“Who knows. But you're a Beta. Do you think those of my kind are going to be so forgiving after what your family has done to them and their families?”

“I was not the one giving orders. Had I known... had I been paying more attention,” he stared down at the ground as the hooves and paws of the mountains sped up.

“Whoa!” Isfet called out. The mounts came to a halt as Isfet had the reins of their herd leader.

One of the Alpha's, a female with a babe in her arms walked up to them. “What is a Beta doing here?”

“We don't want him with us.” The females, both Alpha and Omega called out.

“What, does he think we'll be his willing slaves?” The males growled.

Ma'at blinked. “I do not see you as slaves. And it was my aunt who set you free. I am sorry for any harm that may have befallen you and yours. I have not been a wise man.” He could not bring himself to outright say he was a beta. Nor did he feel it prudent to point out his status – not that his status mattered anymore. Not now.

Isfet dismounted and helped Ma'at down. “Prince Ma'at has seen the errors of his people. Unless he's only trying to get into our good graces before stabbing us in the back.”

Ma'at glared at Isfet. “That's not what's happening.” He huffed and glanced at the others. “I don't entirely know what's going on. But... I do not condone my uncle's actions. Or the actions of those who came before him if they have treated any Alpha or Omega as he has.”

They all scoffed at him, but his gaze did not waver.

“As the rightful heir to the Kingdom, I am leaving on a pilgrimage. To find allies and warriors willing to dethrone the Regent and take up arms against those who only wish to harm Alpha's and Omega's.” And any Beta's that might try to befriend one or the other.

“And what do you want us to do, oh mighty Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar?” Isfet bowed with a disdainful smirk and deadpan words.

“Please stop that.” He shook his head and took note of each hostile glare cast his way. Devoid of light, save for the tiniest of flicker here and there. “You are free now and capable of making your own decision. I do hope you'll each see fit to take a mount. You'll be able to go wherever you're headed quicker and outrun whomever the Regent might send after you and I.”

“Why should we trust a nasty Beta.”

If he told them the truth, they might follow his lead. But he did not wish to manipulate them. He had no doubt that their own sort could be just as cruel as they purported all Beta's to be.

“You don't need to trust me. You can check the mounts for yourselves.” He turned back to his own and managed to get back on.

He glanced to Isfet, “Isfet Khaba Joktar, please, come with me.”

“I have no reason to.”

“If you do this, help me to find a way to defeat the Regent and change the law of the Kingdom, then anything you want I will grant it, you only need to name it.”

“And what if it is the Kingdom I want?”

He blinked. Glanced back at where they'd left. “The people might not be pleased by that. Would you be satisfied with half the Kingdom?”

Isfet's eyes widened. “You're serious?”

Ma'at nodded. “Of course.”

“Fine. On your head be it.”

“We will not be joining you.” The women and all but one of the men frowned.

“I would like to be a part of this quest. Even half a kingdom led by another Alpha would be a blessing.”

The Alpha who chose a strawberry roan steed as his mount glanced at Ma'at with narrowed gaze and the beginning of a smirk.

Ma'at wasn't sure what the look meant but dipped his head in acknowledgment.

“Where to, Prince Ma'at?” Isfet asked.

“East and toward the distant sea. I hear tell of villages there that may have the numbers we need to see an end to the Regent's rule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying and aren't confused. If you are please let me know in the comments below. Speaking of comments they are food for my muse, so I appreciate any that one might leave.


	5. Bitter Torture

The Joker frowned out from behind the bars that held him within Arkham. They had never truly been very much of a challenge to escape. When one had survived as long as him they learned tricks. So very many. Be they mind games, or drawn out seductions, it didn't matter. There were those who turned to putty in his hands.

But they were never what he wanted. What he longed for. Their ancestors had taken that from him. Countless centuries past. And when the memory stirred and brought long forgot _feelings_ to the forefront his blood boiled and he had to reign in his rage.

They were _his_ toys. And all of Gotham his playground.

However, because he'd been too focused on trying to dispel those memories and the feelings they evoked, somehow someone had slipped some drug past him. In the food he'd eaten without thought.

His eyes drooped. He tried to keep them open. But each time they closed just a tiny bit more before he reopened them.

_'Someone's going to suffer._ ' He cackled at the thought. His focus once the drug was out of his system would be on whomever had drugged him. Whichever Beta had dared would not escape his wrath.

In drifting off, his memories twisted and turned. Like a whirlpool, warm and dizzying when left too long.

It felt almost as if he'd returned to an earlier consciousness. And even though he found himself in his much younger mind and the body it inhabited, he could not force himself to move.

He didn't want to take his eyes off of the young man riding the ancient mount beside him.

But of course he had to remember _before_ when he'd not been knowledgeable about the truth of Prince Ma'at. Back when there had still been animosity, at least on his end.

He did not care to live through this _again_. But the damn drugs they'd managed to sneak into his system prevented him from shaking himself awake to escape the demons of his past.

The Beta's would pay for trying to break him. They would never bend him to their will. Didn't matter how hard they tried, he was beyond it, beyond them and their reach. Better men had tried. Worse men had tried. Time and time again they'd thought they'd cracked him, but the truth was he'd already cracked and so nothing and no one could truly harm him.

But this. _This_ was torture.

Ma'at glanced at him, or rather at his past self. His _first_ self. “It's getting dark and I don't see a sign of anywhere we can rest for the night, Isfet.”

Frowning at the Prince one of his brows quirked. “Did you think we would find some cozy settlement out in the middle of nowhere?”

“What should we do then? It's getting cold,” he shivered.

“Prince Ma'at is correct Alpha Joktar.”

He turned his head, eyes narrowed. “And what prey tell do you suggest, Alpha... what even was your name?”

“Alpha Bane.”

“Well then, Alpha Bane, what do you suggest we do when there is no settlement for as far as the eye can see?”

“Nothing wrong with sleeping under the stars beside a roaring camp fire.”

Ma'at winced. “Fire will only draw attention from assassins.”

Isfet nodded. “True, much as I dislike agreeing with a Beta. Not to mention other riff-raff looking to make a profit.”

Bane lifted his hands and punched a fist into the palm of his other hand. “I'm sure we can take them.”

Isfet glowered and leaned toward Bane, showing off his teeth with a growl. “No.”

Bane's eyes widened. Head tilted to bare his throat. “Fine! Then we'll just have to sleep without the fire. I found a blanket in a satchel on my mount.”

Ma'at's blue eyes glittered. “Right, the mounts are always prepared. My aunt must have gotten all of them ready. I don't know how she's always one step ahead.” He dug into one of the packs on his mount and found a blanket.

Isfet frowned as he searched the pack on his. “I've found only coin and containers of water.”

Bane smirked. “I'm not sharing.” He dismounted. Tied his steed to one of the few trees in the vast landscape.

Isfet shook his head. “I would never dream of it. I wouldn't want to stink like you.”

He and Ma'at both dismounted and tied their steeds as well.

Isfet lay down on his back, once he'd found a spot without a rock, where there were soft tufts of grass and far less sand. Uncomfortable, he turned onto his side.

A chill wind blew over them.

Isfet shivered.

Ma'at's eyes rounded. Walked over to Isfet and lay down, placing the blanket over them both.

Isfet growled. “What are you doing?”

“Someone _has_ to share.” His voice lowered, “I trust you more than Bane and you've already said you wont share with him.”

“What makes you think I'd want to share with _you_?”

“Just think of survival. Of half the kingdom. Stop thinking about me as a Beta.”

“I'll never think of you as an Alpha. You Beta's are always trying to dominate us in the cruelest manner possible, so I refuse to see you as one.”

“Stop thinking about my gender at all. Just see me as a person. And as an ally.”

“Fine. I'm tired. Shut up and go to sleep.”

“As you wish.” Ma'at sighed and closed his eyes.

Isfet frowned as the moon shone down upon the young prince's head, highlighting the raven hair.

* * *

Joker stared at the sleeping prince. Took in his parted lips, the tussle of his windblown tresses, the length of his dark lashes, the rise and fall of his chest. The sight of him hypnotic.

If not for the fact he could not control his past self in his dream, perhaps because it was only memory, he would not have closed his eyes.

Darkness enveloped him as slumber overtook Isfet Khaba Joktar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I appreciate the comments. I just hope this is entertaining to readers as much as it is to myself, if not moreso.


	6. Danger

Bruce couldn't wrap his head around why this Prince Ma'at was being so nice to the embittered man. This Isfet fellow who looked exactly like The Joker minus a few distinguishing details that had marred The Joker's flesh and altered the natural color of his hair.

Yet this Prince was being _nice_ to him. And Isefet Khaba Joktar _wasn't_ trying to kill or maim anyone. Then again Joker had always been unpredictable in how he was going to act around other people. Or at least most individuals.

He still wanted to wake up. Yet despite these thoughts and demanding himself to rise from his slumber he did not open his eyes to Gotham. No, once more he saw through the eyes of the consciousness he inhabited the great hills, vast landscapes, and dawning sun as it lit up the sky in hues of orange and red and pink.

* * *

Ma'at's eyes slowly opened. Feeling a hand just below his chest he held his breath for a few brief seconds. Felt the warmth of Isfet Khaba Joktar's chest up against his back.

From across the way, the sudden loud snore of Bane and then the quiet of gentle breath against his ear.

Expelling a breath he went to sit up.

A woosh of air brushed a fraction of a inch above his scalp.

Isfet growled and tugged him back down. “They've found us,” he whispered in his ear then turning his head he shouted. “Bane, get up!”

Bane startled awake, sat up. “What the hell?”

Isfet pointed to a spot just beyond Bane's foot. An arrow, the very one that had nearly hit Ma'at in the head.

Bane's brows furrowed. “Assassin?”

Isfet rolled his eyes. “ _Obviously_.”

Ma'at turned his head, eyes widening, he tossed the blanket aside and rolled behind a rock and bush. There really wasn't all that much to hide behind. “There's only one right now.” He pointed due west. It seemed that at least one of his uncles cronies had decided that what they'd been told wasn't the true direction that they'd taken.

Isfet glanced at Bane. “You go that way, I'll go this way. We'll circle the assassin and take him out.”

Ma'at asked, “What should I do?”

“Stay here,” Isfet glowered at him.

Bane was already on the move. Running on the right side before Isefet began to the left.

The assassin tried shooting Bane with one of their arrows, but the man rolled and it just missed him. By a tiny fraction.

The assassin turned his attention to Isfet and began charging in his direction, letting three arrows fly.

Ma'at seeing where this was going hurried and mounted his steed and galloped. Isfet could only dodge so many and Bane wasn't the swiftest of individuals.

As Bane came up behind the assassin, an arrow headed for Isfet's heart.

Ma'at jumped down from his mount and fell upon the Alpha.

Isfet growled, “Ma'at!” As he was sent to the ground, hands slamming into the dirt to keep from eating a face full of earth.

Ma'at gasped in pain as he felt something sharp pierce his shoulder. Something wet trickled down his arm to his elbow.

Bane's fist slammed into the assassin's nose as they turned around ready to fire another arrow. Bane hit the assassin so hard that they fell to the ground, nose bleeding. “I ought to kill you,” he growled, took hold of the black hood and gasped. “A woman. How stupid can those Beta's be?”

Isfet pushed Ma'at off of him. Hearing the prince's intake of breath he turned around and frowned. “Didn't I tell you to stay put?”

Ma'at held the elbow of his injured arm in that of his other. “Well, I wasn't about to let you die.”

Isfet blinked and shook his head. “I hope those bags your aunt prepared have some medical herbs and tools in them.”

Ma'at glanced in Bane's direction. “Just because they're female doesn't make them any less dangerous.” He knew that they, or at least some of them, could be just as strong, if not stronger than the strongest of men. That or their speed or intelligence could stand up against brute strength. After all no one was exactly the same when it came to strengths and weaknesses.

Isfet got up and went to the packs on Ma'at's mount. The steed might no longer be tied up, but it had not left the side of the prince. “Such a loyal mount you've got here Prince Ma'at.”

“Just show them a bit of respect, care, and love and they never truly stray far. Unless its breeding season.”

Bane and even Isfet chuckled at that.

Bane smirked, “Ah, breeding season. A female Beta will do just fine for that.”

Ma'at's eyes widened. “What?”

Isfet, “I do hope you're not thinking of taking up with a woman who was trying to kill us.”

Bane shrugged. “It would be a fitting punishment, don't you think?”

Ma'at frowned. “I do not approve. It's one thing if they're willing, but if they say no, you'd better listen. But why would you even be interested in an assassin?” He kept still while he spoke. Blinking, he shook his head as the edge of darkness shadowed the corners of his eyes.

Isfet brought some water, a bottle of mead, some tattered long bits of cloth, and a knife. “Bane, get the fire ready. I'll need it to sterilize Prince Ma'at's wound.”

Ma'at grimaced. “No, thank you.”

“I may also need you to hold the prince down. It appears he does not understand what is good for him to keep from losing his limb if infection sets in.”

“Stay over there Bane,” Ma'at instructed, though he didn't have an Alpha's commanding voice. “That assassin could wake up at any moment.”

Isfet smirked, “Do you honestly think you can get out of this?”

“I can take care of myself.” He reached for the arrow and tried to pull it out only to stop with a sharp inhale.

Isfet stood up and grabbed some rope. Before Ma'at realized what was going on, his hands were tied behind his back.

* * *

Bruce, still privy to all that was going on, though he could not feel these things could see them and know. _“Of course. This is some variant of The Joker. Looks like he's enjoying torturing the prince. How is_ this _a love story?_ ”

* * *

Ma'at glared, “Untie me Isfet Khaba Joktar! This instant!”

“What was that, little prince?” Isfet asked as he tugged the arrow free with one pull.

Ma'at let out a shriek of pain, unable to hold it back, unable even to cover his mouth.

Not far away a fire crackled.

Isfet picked up the knife and let the fire heat it. “I know it hurts Prince Ma'at, but please trust me, this will keep the wound from festering and stop any more bleeding. I hope you don't mind the scar, but you'd have one anyway for taking an arrow meant for someone else, you foolish boy.”

“I'm not a boy!”

Isfet approached him, with an open bottle of mead, “Then take your medicine like a man,” and poured it onto his wound causing Ma'at to hiss.

Setting the bottle down, Isfet picked up a stick and held it to Ma'at's mouth. “Bite on this. We don't need you losing your tongue. Not that I'd mind the silence.”

Ma'at glowered at the older man, but opened his mouth and bit into the stick. Biting on it even harder as Isfet placed the flat side of the knife along the deep wound left by the arrow.

His eyes shut tight and a tear escaped the corner of his left eye.

It lasted only a few seconds, but to Ma'at it felt as if the pain lasted for days on end. The scent of burning flesh had him near to gagging when he dropped the stick from his mouth as Isfet removed the knife and the burning heat with it.

“You can open your eyes Prince Ma'at, it's over.”

Blinking his eyes open he frowned up at Isfet.

Isfet knelt down and placed an arm on either of Ma'at's shoulders. “Thank you for saving my life, Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar.” He lowered his head to where the arrow had struck.

Just above that spot, he felt the brush of Isfet's lips. The beat of his heart picked up pace. “Isfet?”

The man reached around him, undid the ropes and stood. “We need to get going.”

Bane glanced at the pair of them. “You two go on ahead. I'll keep this assassin from following you. By any means necessary.”

Ma'at frowned. “Why don't we just leave her here and continue?”

Bane shook his head. “We do that and we leave her to die. And you've never taken a life Prince Ma'at. Do you wish that on your conscience when she is currently helpless?”

Isfet shook his head. “I'd leave her. She tried to kill us first.”

Ma'at worried his lower lip as he stood and went to ready his mount. “If she wakes up and tries to kill you or follow us, I don't care what you do, but right now... she is helpless. The death would not be honorable.”

Bane bowed, “As you wish Prince Ma'at.”

Isfet got upon his mount, “Beta's will always be problematic, even among themselves.”

Ma'at lifted the reigns of his steed with his good arm's hand and they set off again toward the East. “No matter the species, or race, there are problems among everyone and every living thing. That is life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I'd love to hear what others think so far. Feel free to point out anything that might be confusing, or any errors myself and Grammarly may not have picked up on.


	7. Unexpected

Three days and nights they rode, only stopping long enough for their mounts to have a rest and get a nibble and a drink.

Isfet frowned as he lifted his container of water. “We'll soon be out of supplies, Prince Ma'at.”

Ma'at grimaced. “I know. I'm hoping there's a village over the hill, or at least an inn.”

“I have my doubts. We've seen no sign of life besides lizards and serpents, and hardly any plant life the past two sunrises.”

Their mounts lifted their heads tilted. Nostrils flared. Without warning, they ran.

Ma'at began to slip, but leaned forward and tightened the hold his legs had on the beast.

Isfet, quicker to take note had leaned in just as his mount took off.

They sped up the hill. Atop it, their mounts came to a halt on their own.

Both rider and steed gazed down into the valley below.

Ma'at counted seven structures. Four small ones, two larger ones and one very big one. “A village.”

Isfet watched the scene below. A woman had a wooden tub and cloth in hand. Across from here outside one of the buildings a stand stood and a man waved a loaf of bread. “Quaint.”

“Let's go. We can restock our supplies. Maybe they'll have enough water to spare for a full bath.”

Isfet looked just beyond the buildings. “They should with a lake that size.”

Ma'at blinked and glanced in the same direction. “It looks like there's a river just beyond it.”

Isfet, “We need to be careful. We don't know these people.”

Ma'at nodded. “Of course. Since we don't want to be recognized I can go by Bat.”

“And I by Joktar.”

“That is still part of your name.”

“It's not easily recognizable. And most Alpha's do not go by the most intimate part of their names. It's unheard of.”

“Good thinking.”

“Isn't it always?”

Ma'at chuckled and with a flick of the reigns his steed headed for the village. Isfet and his steed followed at their side.

Once in front of the building with a sign reading 'Inn' they hopped off and tied their mounts to one of the few trees outside.

Isfet glanced in each direction. “I believe this is an Alpha and Omega village.”

Someone stepped outside of the Inn. “That's right. And we don't want any Beta's stinking up the place.” They glared at Ma'at.

Ma'at didn't correct them that he wasn't a Beta. Not when the herbs he took every morning and sometimes during the night before he took to slumber kept the truth hidden.

Isfet quirked a brow. “Bat here is with me.”

“An Alpha bending over for a Beta, are you?” They clenched their fists.

Ma'at stepped beside Isfet and placed his head on his shoulder. “No. Joktar is _all_ Alpha.”

Isfet stiffened, but after a moment relaxed, if only a smidgen. One of his hands went around to settle on the middle of Ma'at's back.

Other Alpha's stepped out of the buildings, while the Omega's stood behind them, or ran inside as if threatened by a band of assassins.

Isfet's hand began to lower inch by inch for their audience. “My _Beta_ and I are only passing through. We'll pay well for a room,” his hand brushed down over Ma'at's ass and squeezed, “and a bath, then be on our way in the morning.”

Ma'at's felt his face heating up and ducked his head.

“If you can pay triple the usual fee.”

Isfet growled, “Bat, get the coins.” He pinched him.

Ma'at refrained from glaring at him and turned toward their steeds. Where he pulled out three of the hidden pouches filled with gold and silver and brought it back to Isfet.

Isfet took the pouches and glanced at the innkeeper. “Will this be sufficient, Alpha Innkeeper?”

The Innkeeper took the pouches and began to count, but he still blocked the entrance to the building. “Why is a Beta even with an Alpha? A female I could maybe understand, but a man?”

Ma'at wrapped his arms around Isfet's middle and rested his head on his shoulder again and frowned at the Innkeeper. “Isn't it obvious?”

When no one spoke and appeared to be waiting for him to elaborate, Ma'at rolled his eyes.

“It's _love_.”

The innkeeper snorted. “Unusual Beta. Fine, this will do. Follow me and I'll log you in and show you to a room. My wife can fill your rooms tub with hot water.”

Isfet walked arm and arm behind the man, “Thank you,” he glanced down at Ma'at when no one was looking, and whispered, “clever.”

Ma'at grinned.

The innkeeper didn't know the truth behind the grin, but he wrote in his book, placed the silver and gold in a safe place, then turned to lead them down the hall and to an empty room with freshly laundered sheets.

“You can place this board down and it'll keep others out.” He pointed to the board at the back of the door and the latch on the wall.

Isfet nodded, “Thank you, again.”

“My wife and I will be up shortly with the water to fill your tub.” He pointed to the large wooden tub in one corner of the room. “The outhouse is just outback.” With that said the man turned and left their room.

Isfet pushed Ma'at aside. “You're quite the actor, little prince.”

Ma'at blinked. “I wasn't acting.” What he said had been true.

Isfet opened his mouth and closed it again, and as he was about to say something there was a knock on the door.

“Hot water coming through.”

Ma'at opened the door and stood aside as the innkeeper, his wife and a couple of other individuals entered carrying buckets of hot steaming water.

Isfet mouthed to Ma'at, “This conversation isn't over.”

* * *

Bruce couldn't believe the scene he'd witnessed. He just wanted to wake up and not see the twisted things that this Isfet Khaba Joktar would inflict on the innocent prince.

* * *

Joker held his head between his hands and laughed, because he couldn't bring himself to cry. Not anymore. Not over his long-ago past. But hearing that prince say he loved him... his voice he thought he'd forgotten, but for some reason, the memory could no longer be suppressed.

“How am I supposed to work like this!?” He frowned as he stared down at the ingredients and pieces he'd gathered to use in a new bomb. The Beta's had to pay. Batman, he swore, would not get in his way this time.

Now if he could only focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments left. I like learning what others think of the story and what they might hope to see in its future chapters. Speculation is also interesting to read as well.


	8. Shackles

Ma'at turned away from Isfet when the tub was filled and began to undo the clothing he wore. Due to sharing the bathing spring with others back in the Kingdom he didn't think about his or Isfet's nudity as anything but natural when it came to bathing.

Isfet glowered at him behind his back. “What are you doing, Prince Ma'at?”

“Getting ready for the bath.”

“Are you sure you should be disrobing with an audience?”

“It's only you, Isfet.”

“After what you just said, do you really think it's appropriate?”

Ma'at turned around, wearing only his trousers. “It's not as though we haven't shared a bath before.”

He pointed at the tub. “Not a tub. Not something that small. And never alone with each other.”

“What's wrong, Isfet? You don't like Beta's so it shouldn't be a problem. Or you can wait until I'm done.”

“The water will get cold.”

“Like its not now.” He undid the tie holding up his trousers. They fell around his knees. He kicked them to the side and sat down on a small bench beside the tub. Picked up a cloth and bar of soap. Lathered it and began to scrub himself.

“What are you doing?”

“We haven't had a good bath in three days. I don't want to get the water dirty.”

“I see,” with a shake of his head he removed his own clothing. Sat down on a second bench and picked up another cloth and took hold of the bar of soap.

“I'll wash your back Isfet if you'll do mine?”

One of his eyes twitched. “As you wish, my prince.”

“Why can't you just call me Ma'at, or if need be Bat?”

“Doing so is too intimate.”

“It's just a name.” He set his soapy cloth down and picked up a large ladle to spoon some of the hot water and dumped it over his chest.

Isfet stilled. The only movement came from the sweep of his eyes and the rise and fall of his torso as he watched the water sluice down over the prince's body. Trailing down his chest, one bead of water splitting into two smaller ones as it rolled around Ma'at's left nipple.

“Name's are important, little prince.”

“Stop calling me little,” he glowered at him.

“Turn around, you wanted me to wash your back,” he said as he took the ladle to rinse off himself.

Ma'at stared at him long and hard before turning.

Isfet lifted one of the soap lathered cloths to the prince's back and began to make slow circles starting at the back of his neck and working his way down. His cock hardened and he quickly turned after pouring water down Ma'at's back. “My turn,” he growled.

Ma'at turned and picked up the cloth. “No need to growl Isfet!”

He gulped as he began kneading the soap into the Alpha's back. The herbs he took helped to stave off even desire, but he couldn't deny the slight twitch he felt in his neither regions. If he wasn't careful, the Alpha's presence and scent might yet set fire to his heat despite the herbal concoction.

Then he'd _know_. And he didn't want that to be the reason Isfet liked him or wanted him.

Not that he did.

Lifting a ladle filled with water he poured it down Isfet's back before standing up and setting foot into the steaming water.

Isfet turned to stare down at Ma'at with a glower and joined him in the tub.

Ma'at's eyes widened as the older man entered the water. His cock had lengthed and curved upward just a bit. He gulped, a chill ran down his spine.

“Did you mean it, my prince?”

“M-mean what?”

“That what you told them, is how you truly feel toward me?”

With a nervous chuckle, he glanced away, face turning a slight shade of red. “Do we have to discuss this? Now?”

“Yes, we do. And yes, now.”

He felt Isfet's hands underneath each of his knees. Gasped when the man pulled him closer so that his legs were over his.

“Look at me, Bat.”

Turning his head he gazed into the depths of eyes so green they about mesmerized him.

“Tell me the truth. Is that why you took an arrow, for me?”

“Yes.”

Isfet pulled him even closer till their cocks slid against each other beneath the warm water.

“Do you have any idea what it means to love an Alpha and be loved by one?”

“Why are you asking me this?” His words came out huskier than normal as Isfet twisted his hips to the right and then the left underneath the water, giving friction to their cocks.

“Because I am a sadistic bastard. I don't think you're prepared for what that would mean.” He reached up into Ma'at's hair and tugged him forward so that he had to kneel in the water over his lap.

“Ow.”

“See? And that's only a tiny taste, and I don't think you can handle it. You Beta's hate relinquishing control. Always wanting to control us Alpha's.”

“I don't want to control you, Isfet.” He placed his hands on his shoulders and gazed without flinching into the man's eyes.

“If you want to be with me, Bat, you'll have to accept all that I am, and be willing to give your complete submission, no matter what I might do to you.” He thrust up, his cock head sliding against Ma'at's asshole.

With a sharp intake of air, he shivered. “I love you Isfet Khaba Joktar.”

“Then follow my command. Dry us off and get on the bed.”

Ma'at gulped, “I-isn't this a l-little fast?”

“So? We have assassins after our asses. Who knows if we'll survive at all. And if you wanted it to be slow you should never have confessed to an Alpha. Especially one without a lover. Now hurry and get us dried off and your ass on the bed.”

Ma'at stood up, placed one foot out of the tub followed by the other. Bent down to pick up a towel and dried himself off.

Once Isfet was out of the tub he picked up the second towel and turned to him. He began from his feet and worked his way up. He tried not to linger anywhere on the Alpha's body. Especially when the man growled as the towel moved over his hot erection.

Isfet grabbed the towel and tossed it aside. Without a word, he lifted his hand and pointed at the bed.

Ma'at cast a nervous glance his way, but the man's smile was absent. He turned and crawled onto the bed. Heard Isfet moving behind him.

“Interesting.”

He glanced behind him. “What?”

Isfet bent down and picked up two shackles that were chained to the end posts of the bed. He placed them on the mattress. “Put these on.”

Wide-eyed he stared at the shackles. “W-why?”

Isfet growled, “Do as you're told.” He quirked a brow. “Unless you didn't mean what you said.”

Ma'at frowned and reached for one shackle and snapped it onto his left ankle, and then the second shackle to his right.

When he tried to bring his legs together, he felt his face heat up when he realized he couldn't close them.

“Now Bat, if you're not ready for this, or you don't think you can be what I need, or I can't be what you want or need, this is the time to tell me. This is the time to back out little prince. But if you want this, if you want me, call me Master Joktar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far. Hope you're enjoying this thus far. I didn't think they'd have the same names in a past life... so I'm sure by now readers know who is who despite the names... eventually we'll get to their current lives - more than just the tiny asides.


	9. First Time

Bruce could not believe what was going on. He tried to urge Ma'at not to listen to the man that reminded him so much of The Joker. Yet he couldn't influence him. Or anything for that matter. He remained stuck. Just watching everything from the prince's point of view.

At least he couldn't physically feel what was going on, but emotions hit him like a wrecking ball.

Affection. Fear. Anger. Nervousness.

_Fear_.

Now he wanted to wake up. Right _now!_

Still when he closed his eyes and reopened them, there he was. _Still_. Trapped in the consciousness of Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar. Looking up into the vibrant green eyes of Isfet Khaba Joktar. The same exact shade of The Joker's irises.

* * *

Joker's hands shook. His vision filled with scenes of a long-ago past. One he had long since forced himself to forget.

Slamming his hands down on the desk, one of the pieces fell to the ground, breaking into pieces.

“He's dead. His bones have turned to dust. His remains lost to me,” his hands tightened into fists.

Closing his eyes he tilted his head back. Let the memories wash over him.

Perhaps if he rode the waves to the end he'd finally get some peace and be able to finish his latest creation and watch Gotham go down in flames.

It was as if his consciousness drifted back to that long-ago time. But he couldn't control his body of old. He could only gaze into the blue of his lost lover's eyes.

* * *

Joktar waited. Tapped the end of one foot on the floor of their room.

Ma'at worried his lower lip between his teeth and, face flush with color, lowered his head so his hair fell over his eyes. “Master Joktar.”

“Look at me, Bat.”

Ma'at looked up.

Joktar leaned over him, brushed dark strands away from his forehead. “Are you frightened?”

“A l-little.”

Joktar arched his brows. “Remember how to address me.”

“Master.”

“Good. Never forget again.” He placed his right hand on Ma'at's left ankle just above the shackle. His fingertips massaging his flesh.

Ma'at gulped.

“Grab one of the pillows.”

He nodded and reached for one and offered it to Joktar.

Joktar took it in his free hand as he knelt on the bed between Ma'at's legs. “Lift your hips, Bat.”

Ma'at placed his elbows on the mattress and lifted his lower body off the bed.

Joktar positioned the pillow beneath him.

He felt a gentle breeze through the open window. Closed his eyes as his face tinged red.

Joktar reached a hand out to him and pinched his right nipple. Hard.

“Ah!” His eyes snapped open.

“Keep your eyes on _me_.”

“That hurt,” his pupils dilated when Joktar growled, “Master.”

“I told you, I'm sadistic. Behave Bat and you'll escape punishment.”

He was beginning to understand. If he wanted to be with this man, he had to learn how to please him.

“Would you ever love me, Master Joktar?”

Joktar's other hand began a slow climb up from his ankle to his calf. Fingertips brushed at the back of his knee.

A shiver ran up his leg straight to his cock.

“Perhaps. You may be a Beta, but I'm starting to see just how special you are.”

He didn't correct him. Somehow he'd have to keep his true second gender a secret from Isfet... from Master Joktar until he loved him.

“Now, my Bat, we need oil, otherwise I won't be able to fuck you.” His hand had traveled up along his inner thigh. His knuckles brushing his cock as his fingertips rubbed around his asshole.

His body shuddered, his hips arching up.

Joktar smirked at him. “You like that, don't you, Bat?”

Ma'at, or rather, Bat, nodded.

Joktar pinched his ass. “Use your words.”

“Yes Master,” he glared up at him.

“Good boy.” He backed away and stood up off the bed. Glanced back at the cooling tub of water. “Ah, they did leave us with some body oil.” He walked over and picked the bowl of oil up and brought it back to the bed.

Ma'at looked away, but snapped his gaze back recalling Isfet... his Master Joktar would punish him and wasn't sure what it might be this time.

“That's right, Bat, don't look away. Don't think you'll get away without punishment, but I think we'll save that for later. I'll have to think of something.”

He gulped. Not knowing what the man would come up with had his mind reeling as he tried to think about what he might do.

“Now, tell me, Bat, how many times have you fucked someone?”

“N-no one, Master.”

Dipping his fingers into the oil and setting the bowl aside on a stand next to the bed he quirked a brow. “How many times have you let someone fuck you then, Prince Ma'at. I can't be the first.”

He could feel his face heating up again, “You are, Isfet Khaba Joktar.”

“Another slip,” he brought his oil coated fingers to Ma'at's hole, “I'll add that to your growing list of infractions.” He blinked. “Wait, what did you say?”

He gulped. Wanted to look away, but nor did he want more and more reasons for the man to punish him. Not to mention he wanted to make sure the man knew the truth.

“I've never been with anyone, Master. I've only ever thought of you. Only wanted _you_. Have only ever loved you.”

Joktar growled, “Fuck. As much as I want to take you hard and fast, I'll be as slow and gentle as possible. Now lift your hips a bit.”

Lifting his hips he watched Joktar as he picked up the bowl of oil again and poured some onto his hand. The hand which he brushed over his ass.

“Spread your cheeks, Bat.”

Face flush with color, elbows on the mattress, he reached underneath himself and with his hands spread his ass cheeks.

Joktar rubbed the oil around his hole. Pressed one finger against him there. “Push out and relax a bit, Bat.”

With a strained breath, he forced himself to relax. Instead of clenching, he pushed out as directed. Gasped when he felt that first finger breach him to the first knuckle.

“I'm sorry if this stings a bit, Bat.”

“T-thought you were a sadist, Master.”

“True,” he thrust his finger deeper a little bit more every few seconds, “but this is your first time. I want to make sure I spoil you for anyone else,” his second knuckle breached past the wall of muscles, “That you'll still only want me. That I'll be the only one you can ever think about. Because once you're mine, you're mine forever.” His finger was inside him to the third knuckle.

“But... you don't love me. Master.”

“So?” He pulled his finger out and then thrust it back in.

His body arched, head thrown back, mouth parted on a moan. He covered his mouth with one arm. He'd touched a spot inside him with the quick motion which sent tendrils of desire heating him up. His cock twitched and dribbled precum.

Joktar grabbed his arm with his free hand and placed it back on the bed. “I want to hear every sound you make, my Bat.” He lowered his head to run his tongue over the head of his evident arousal as he pulled out his finger and added a second.

He couldn't stop his body from shuddering, his abdomen from clenching and un-clenching, or his hole from gripping Joktar's fingers.

“What a needy hole you have, Prince Ma'at, my Bat.”

His toes and fingers curled into the mattress beneath him as Joktar's breath heated the flesh between his legs and his tongue ran along the side of his cock to the crook between one of his legs.

Felt teeth nipping him there.

Every breath he took sounded like a gasp. Every exhale a moan, some low, others loud, some short, others drawn out.

A whimper escaped him as Joktar removed his fingers in order to make room for the third.

Joktar took the head of his cock in his mouth as he slowly thrust three fingers inside him.

His body relaxed as the man sucked on his head. Tongue rolling over the slit of the head of his cock.

“M-master!” His body arched, cock thrusting further into Joktar's mouth as the man thrust his fingers inside him again and again.

Joktar bobbed his head up, lightly nipped Ma'at's cock head, then lifted his head to gaze down at his flush body, blown-out pupils, and tousled hair.

“You're not to cum until I'm deep inside you, Bat.”

He blinked. Wanted to complain. Gulped the words down. “Yes, Master Joktar.”

Joktar removed his fingers. Knelt closer to his ass. Held the head of his cock against Ma'at's hole. “What do you want, Bat?” He brushed his cock up and down over his hole.

“Y-you, Master,” he managed to barely get out as his body quivered beneath him.

“What's that? I didn't quite hear you.” He paused his motion, reached to the side and dipped his hand in oil, using it to slick his dick.

“I want you, Master Joktar!”

“How do you want me, Bat?”

He glared up at him, heat crawling up his neck, over his cheeks, up to his ears. “I want your cock inside me, please, Master.”

Joktar smirked, “Good boy, Bat,” he took hold of each of Ma'at's knees and thrust forward. The head of his cock breached his ass.

His eyes widened as he realized just how large the other man was.

“Breath, Bat, breath!”

He hadn't realized he was holding his breath, but took a deep one and exhaled. Each breath he took, Joktar's cock inched further in. Every exhale Joktar paused.

He closed his eyes as they began to water from the burn.

Joktar leaned over him, brushed his lips over each eye. Tasted the salt of him on his tongue. Then thrust the rest of the way in.

Ma'at's eyes opened wide. His pupils dilated. His nails dug into the mattress as he let out a cry, one of mingled pleasure and pain.

Joktar paused. “Bat?”

Ma'at panted as he glanced into his green eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yes, Master.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“A-a little.”

Joktar glanced down between them. Let out a sigh, “You're not bleeding. That's good. Do you want to stop?”

“No!”

Joktar blinked. He grinned, “Do you like a little pain?”

He turned his head.

“Bat~” He drawled out his name warningly.

He glanced back up at him. “Y-yes, Master!”

Joktar smiled and began to rock his hips back and forth without warning.

His body arched into each thrust. His eyes slanted, his breath came in short shallow gasps and moans.

The man angled his cock so that his prostate was hit again and again with the greater pressure.

He lifted one hand to grasp his cock.

The man above him growled. “That's mine,” he knocked his hand away.

“W-what?” He blinked up at him.

“Your cock belongs to me, Bat. You have to ask permission first, or wait until I tell you.”

“You're evil, Master Joktar.”

He thrust harder and faster, “I know,” he chuckled.

His breathing hitched when he felt the man's cock getting larger at the base. “W-what's going o-on!?” He lifted his arms to wrap them around Joktar.

“I'm an Alpha.”

“Oh.” He buried his face against Joktar's shoulder as the man's knot grew. “I-it hurts,” he whimpered.

“Sorry, Bat,” he brushed his lips against Ma'at's shoulder. “But we're kind of stuck like this now.”

He rocked his hips back and forth, but he couldn't fully pull out.

The knot of his cock slammed against Ma'at's prostate with each motion.

“Master, please.”

“Please, what, Bat?”

“Let me cum. I need to cum,” he moaned against Joktar's ear as his nails dug into Joktar's back.

Joktar growled and thrust faster, his own body shuddering as he shot a load inside Ma'at. “Cum for me, Bat.”

Ma'at lay back against the mattress, letting go of his hold on his new lover and brought his hands to his cock. With only a few strokes his body shuddered, ass clenching around Joktar's knot, spurts of cum shot up onto their abdomens and chests.

Joktar lay atop Ma'at, breathing hard. His cock still deep inside him, the bulbous end keeping them locked together.

Ma'at lifted his hands, though coated in the liquid of their mutual desire, he wrapped them around the man lying atop him. Kissed his ear, “I love you, Master.”

Joktar chuckled, “Even stuck like this?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Bruce's eye twitched. He couldn't quite believe what he'd just witnessed. The man that had to be a much earlier version of Joker, and he didn't quite know how that was possible, had been both sadistic, and as gentle as he could all at once.

He felt the swell of his own cock in his slumber. “Great,” he grumbled.

Bruce sat up, blinked, and wiped the sleep from his eyes. “That was weird,” he grumbled and stood up. Frowned down at the bulge in his briefs. Shook his head and decided a shower was what he needed before donning the most current Batsuit.

* * *

Joker opened his eyes and frowned down at the tent in his pants. “Now I'm going to have to take care of this. Who am I supposed to fuck?”

Harley Quinn blinked as she walked in. “What's the matter Puddin'? Need some help with that?” She walked up to him and reached down.

He shoved her away. “Not now Harley,” he let loose a harsh growl.

“But Puddin', that looks painful.”

He stood up and walked out of the room. “Take care of that mess!”

Harley pouted after him.

“Oh, and Harls?”

She perked up, “Yes Mistah J?”

“We're through.” He slammed the door behind him and ran down the hall out to the garage and hopped into a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter and your speculations on what might happen next.


	10. Top Secret

Down in the Batcave, Batman sat at the master computer. “There's something strange going on. What happened to these Alpha's and Omega's.” He shook his head. Surely it had all been just a strange dream. Had someone spiked his drink, because by all rights it had only been ginger ale.

Typing a question into google his brow quirked. There seemed to be a bunch of stories based on different types of media involving something called, Alpha, Beta, and Omega dynamics. Nothing official.

It looked like he'd have to hack into government files. Which he really didn't have time for if he wanted to get back out on the streets and stop any criminal that might be at large.

“No. If this is real, then something doesn't add up,” his brows furrowed as he plugged a flash drive into the system to override the federal bureau, CIA, A.R.G.U.S. As well as many other spy companies that had a habit of flying under the radar.

Files popped up when he typed in the phrase, Alpha/Beta/Omega. All of the files were listed as top secret and encrypted on top of it.

He shook his head. Used the decryption software from the flash drive that he'd been given by a member of one of the superhero factions in case he needed it on a case. He hadn't yet. Until now. Maybe.

Footsteps sounded.

“Alfred, is that coffee I smell?”

“Yes, sir. I figured you'd want some after your long sleep.”

“How long was I out for?”

“Twenty-four hours.”

He turned his seat to face Alfred and reached for the mug of coffee. “That's got to be a record.”

“Quite. Although I'm not so sure your sleep was sound.”

“Why is that?”

“Whenever I checked in on you, you appeared to be tossing and turning. And I could not wake you up any time I tried. But you did need your rest, sir.”

He took a sip of the coffee. “Thank you, Alfred.”

“You're welcome, sir.”

“Alfred, have you ever heard of alphas, betas, and omegas?”

“Doesn't that have to do with a defunct belief in how wolf packs work?”

“There is that, but I'm talking in terms of humans.”

“Afraid not. Why?”

“It seems the government agencies around the world know about it and are keeping it top secret. Most think it's something that started in something called fan fiction. But there are _files_ , Alfred.” He turned to gaze back up at the supercomputer as he took another sip of his drink.

One of the files was dis-encrypted and opened to view.

“To save us from the ruination of civilizations that allowing alphas and omegas to run around freely would cause, a vaccine was created at the same time as antibiotics made from penicillin were introduced. Every so many years the agent is placed into a different vaccine so it cannot easily be traced.”

Alfred quirked a brow, “That sounds ominous, sir.”

“It only gets worse, Alfred.” He continued reading, “These vaccinations sometimes result in sickness, infertility, and even death,” his frown deepened as at that, lines etched on his countenance. “Alpha's and Omega's can never be gotten rid of completely due to chromosomes A, B, and O.

We have learned that the B chromosome is the most dominant of the three. Which means that any combination of B and B, B and A, or B and O will result in a beta.

There is also the A and O anomaly which results in a beta. When this beta is male some of them are capable of being impregnated by an alpha or beta. Some of them with the A and O chromosomes are also capable instead of impregnating an omega, or another beta with the same set of chromosomes as they themselves.

Two A chromosomes must coexist in order for someone to be an Alpha. Which means the last pair left is two O chromosomes which result in an Omega offspring.

We've also learned, through extensive research in the past on different Alphas and Omega's that all beta females, and all omega's carry only the A or the O via there gametes. Whereas all beta males and all alphas carry all three chromosomes, A, B, and O via there gametes.

The speed of each chromosome also differs. The B is the quickest and thus why the beta population is so much larger than that of the Alpha's, or Omega's. It is twice the speed of an Alpha and four times the speed of an Omega when it comes to reproduction. Not to mention that every time four gametes are created, two are Beta, one is Alpha, and one is Omega.”

“Sir, I don't like the sound of this.”

“Neither do I, Alfred, neither do I.” He shook his head, set his mug down to the side and stared at the screen rereading everything, silently.

“Alfred, reading this, I'm concerned that the government throughout the world is even more corrupt than previously thought.”

“Indeed, sir. I'm as shocked as you are. I didn't think our species could sink any lower than it already had.”

“This also means that anyone could be one of these long thought lost second genders. Those that survived these... vaccines.”

“It may be wise to create your own from now on.”

“I think someone needs to leak this information. To every newspaper in the world.”

“What about your one friend that works at a newspaper?”

He blinked. “Clark?”

“Yes, that one.”

“I don't know how he'd react to this. I'm going to make copies of this information,” he pressed print and saved copies to the flash drive, and on a few file hosting websites. He didn't want the information lost.

Pushing his chair back, he stood up. “Alfred, I'm going out.”

“As you wish, sir. I shan't expect you back until the early hours of the morning.”

He nodded to Alfred and went to the batmobile. Drove out of the Batcave and onto the road, underneath a cloudy moonlit sky.

Blue eyes widened as he saw a man in purple creeping into one of the local parks. Turned his vehicle around at the glint of metal cast by the moon. Joker did often carry a damn blade. And even if it wasn't who he thought it was, the individual was up to no good. Not when they carried a weapon. Didn't matter how small a blade might be, it was still dangerous and could prove deadly.

Hopping out of the batmobile he grabbed onto a bat-a-rang and tossed it at the shiny sharp object.

The cling of metal striking metal confirmed his suspicions.

He frowned as the man turned around, revealing a pale face with rouge red lips and vibrant green eyes.

“Why if it isn't Batman, come to ruin my fun. A bit early, aren't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Hope this sheds some light on a few things. Thank you GemhlKnight for pointing out a potential plot hole to me. Hoping this resolves that particular issue. Do feel free to let me know if it's confusing in any way and why.
> 
> We'll be revisiting Prince Ma'at and Isfet Khaba Joktar again at some point, but hey couldn't expect Batman to sleep forever while all the memories play, right?


	11. Dark Laugh

“I'm not here to start a fight.”

Joker's eyes widened and then he chuckled. “Nice joke. You're _always_ here to start a fight.”

“No. I need you to see something.”

“Your fist I take it.”

“No.” He couldn't blame the man for thinking it. That was the case after all in most, if not all of their encounters.

“Then what, Batsy? What could be so important?” He crossed his arms and quirked a brow.

Something about his stance had his knees feeling a little weak, but he ignored it and stiffened his posture.

“Well? Out with it!”

He pulled out a set of papers that was rolled up in his utility belt. “Read this. Then you'll understand.”

Joker held out his hand and he gave him the papers.

He watched as the rolled-up information was uncurled. Saw the corner of the clown's mouth turn downward as much as was possible for him.

Saw a spark light his green eyes as his pupils dilated, his hands curling into fists, fingers digging into the paper that held top-secret information in regards to Alphas and Omegas, even some information on Betas.

“Fucking Beta's!” He lifted his gaze from the paper to glare at him. “Where did you get this?” He lifted up the copy he'd made and waved it overhead. “How long have you known about this!?”

“On government sites. I only discovered this information earlier today.”

“That means you went looking for it. Why?” He took a step toward him.

Typically, unless the man was about to threaten violence he didn't take a step back. But he did then, half a step away.

He searched for an answer. He couldn't outright tell him what he'd been dreaming about. That would have been too... too weird. Because he was The Batman and this man was The Joker.

“Something I overheard.”

“What was it you heard, Batsy?” He kept walking toward him until his back was up against the side of his car. “You're hiding something.”

“There were two names mentioned. That was all,” it was the truth, and in saying it he hoped Joker didn't push anymore. Not like he'd believe him. He could hardly believe it as if those were memories of a past life.

“What names?” Joker growled.

His body shuddered at the sound of his growl, his cock growing hard. He took hold of part of his cape to drape over himself. He didn't need Joker noticing his predicament.

“Isfet Khaba Joktar and Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar.”

Joker's hands came down on either side of him, fists slamming into the top of his car.

“Never. Say. His. Name! Beta's are not allowed to say his name!”

“Whose?”

“Ma'at's.”

“Isfet's slave?”

Joker's eyes widened and he glared down at him. “Ma'at was  _not_ a slave. You Beta's really twist  _everything_ to suit your own morals. Thinking you're better than any Alpha or Omega. Even trying to wipe out the existence thereof. You all deserve to die.”

He brought his gloved hands to Joker's shoulders. “You don't know who is a Beta anymore. And not all Beta's are like you're thinking.” This had to be the reason the man hurt so many, committed so many terrible, terrible atrocities. 

Joker pulled back, “Don't. Touch. Me!” He stilled and stared down at the crumpled papers still in one hand. “There are others. What do I do...”

Kneeling before the shaken Alpha, Batman took his hand. “Help them.”

The laughter that left his lips was darker than he'd ever heard before. “How? I failed them before. Failed  _him_ .”

“What do you mean?” Did that mean Joker was remembering a past life too, or, he shook his head, no that wasn't possible. But with meta-humans and other strange anomalies – look at Wonder Woman or Superman – maybe Isfet Khaba Joktar had never died.

“I don't want to talk about it,” he frowned at him and pulled his hand away.

He stood up from where he knelt, dusted off his knees, “I'll help you, help them.”

“The Dark Knight of Gotham helping The Crown Prince of Crime?” He blinked. Tossed back his head and laughed for minutes on end.

Batman waited, staring at him until he finished.

“Now I need a good drink. That was a good one.”

“I'm serious, Joker. This shouldn't be hidden from the public. I've already sent copies to all the newspapers, radio shows and news channels the world over.”

“And you think the government can't just shut them up? Hell, even here the freedom of speech is stomped on when it _interferes_ with the countries interests.”

“What would _he_ want you to do?”

Joker's brows furrowed. “Great, now The Batman has found a weakness. Except  _he's_ dead, what does it matter what he'd want me to do?”

“It would honor him, wouldn't it?”

Silence ticked on as cars drove by in the dark of night. “I guess I'm doing this.” He stuffed the papers into his jacket pocket. “If this information is true, that means you Batsy, must be an Alpha.”

He had a feeling that was not going to turn out to be the case. “Only one way to find out.”

“Is there? Don't the vaccines stop you from ever presenting?”

“They have to reapply the agent every so many years. So I'll have someone I trust to make my vaccines. Wait, does this mean _you_ haven't had your vaccinations?”

“I'm as fit as a fiddle. Why would I need them?”

“There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?”

He shrugged, “You have your secrets Batsy, and I have mine.” His gaze lowered as the wind blew Batman's cape aside. “Didn't think you were hiding that,” he pointed down at his groin.

Batman's cheeks tinged pink and he wrapped his cape around himself. “Get in the car. If we're going to work on this together, we need a base of operations.”

Joker got in and buckled himself in. “I do so love the interior. We going to your Bat-cave?”

“Only if you promise to stay put in the cave itself.”

“If that's the only way, then sure,” he didn't see the man crossing the fingers of one of his hands behind his back.

Buckling in, he turned the ignition and set off for the home platform of the Batmobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> If there's anything you might like to see happen in future chapters, feel free to leave suggestions and I'll see if I can work any of them in.


	12. Treasure

Joker wasn't sure why he hadn't tried to pull his knife on Batman. Perhaps he'd been too preoccupied with thoughts of his long lost lover. And then the damn dark knight had waved information in front of him that had his blood boiling.

He'd play nice, for Ma'at's sake. He'd rather not accidentally wipe out anymore Alpha's and Omega's from existence. Beta's however, to him, were expendable. Their crimes just kept piling up. He saw no end to them and frowned at his feet as the Batmobile made its way to the Bat-cave.

His fingers twitched near the pocket he kept his trusty switchblade in.

Blinked as the car came to a sudden stop. Glanced up through the windshield. “A bit dark, don't you think?”

“The lights are off.” He heard a click and a second louder one. The doors to the Batmobile opened as light lit up the dark.

He whistled, “What a big cave.” He glanced up and chuckled, “There's even real bats!”

Batman shook his head as he undid his belt and got out of the car.

Unbuckling himself he hopped out and followed after him. Careful where he stepped as it looked like there were parts of the cave that dipped down into a deep cavern. Falling would certainly break several bones.

When Batman walked up to a large computer screen, he turned around, frowning, “Remember what I said. Do not leave the cave.”

Lifting his arms up he asked, “Why would I?”

He noticed Batman's head turn just a little before turning toward the screen. 

Shifting on his feet he turned and grinned at the dark corner with the dimmest lighting. Noticed that there appeared to be a couple of steps.

Not wanting _him_ to notice he wiped the grin from his face – as much as he could realistically do so, and turned to gaze at the screen. “Compensating for something?”

The question was met with silence before he answered, “No.”

Batman sat down and started typing on the keyboard.

Leaning against the wall of the cave he asked, “What are you looking for, Batman?”

“Information on the next vaccinations that are due to hold the long acting suppressing agent. If I can get a sample of it, I may know someone able to extract the ingredients and compare it to what ingredients the vaccine is supposed to have in it. Anything extra...” he trailed off.

“Is the recipe for the suppressant itself,” he growled, hands curling till his blunt nails dug into his palms.

“There's got to be a counter agent for it.”

“You mean an antidote?”

“Yes. No one should have to hide what they are. Not unless they want to.”

The click-clack of the keyboard ceased.

“Find something?”

Batman turned around in his chair. “I believe so.” He pressed one button and papers started printing out. “You stay here,” he got up and walked back to the Batmobile.

“Why don't I go with you?”

“You draw too much attention, Joker.” He closed the car door and sped off.

“Not like you don't, Batsy,” he grumbled. Blinked and turned toward one dimly lit corner with a widening grin. “While the bats away the joker will play,” he cackled and ran for the steps.

Hurried up the winding path to the dim light ahead. The flicker of a torchlight inside glass on one side at the end.

Lifted his hands to search for whatever might open the way for him. There had to be a secret passage opening.

His hand pressed into something. He stepped back. A door opened and he stepped out into a large room with couches, chairs, other typical furniture and turned to take stock of where to return. Blinked when he closed it. The door to the Bat-cave was an old grandfather clock. Easy to remember!

Turning around he glanced around again. There above the mantle was a large portrait. He tilted his head, whispered to himself as it dawned on him, “Wayne Manor. That means Bruce Wayne is...” he smirked, stifled his laughter in case that butler heard. He was pretty sure Wayne had a butler.

Walking around the room, he looked at items. There weren't many. Everything was in its proper place. There was definitely a butler because Bruce Wayne and Batman together wouldn't have time to do their own housekeeping.

Standing in front of the shelves of books, he read the titles. Yawned. Reached up and plucked one that appeared to be a high school yearbook. Opened its pages and looked for familiar faces.

There were a couple in there he recognized. Some might even have been in Arkham.

Flipping the pages, his entire body stiffened, his mouth parting on a gasp. One hand moved, finger shaking to brush against a single photo. The name Bruce Wayne beneath it, taken during his senior year. “Ma'at...” he whispered.

Bruce Wayne looked _just_ like him in the photo. Not now, but then Ma'at hadn't lived long enough or trained his body like the billionaire had to have all those rippling muscles.

There were no pictures of the long-gone prince and very little information about the history of his kingdom.

Ripping the picture from the album he placed the book back and the photo in his pocket.

If only he was Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar. That would mean Batman belonged to him. He tossed his head back and laughed.

“Who's there!?” Called out an extinguished voice. Had to be the Butler.

Turning on the television he moved to the clock. Tried to get it to open. Turned the hands of the clock until it did and hurried back down the steps as the man upstairs grumbled about televisions being left on when they shouldn't be.

Just as he sat down in the computer chair the Batmobile returned.

He stood up when he saw Batman get out of the car carrying something. “What is that?”

“Samples.”

“I didn't take you for a thief.”

He could feel the cold glare.

“I'm not. I asked a friend.”

“Catwoman?” His brows furrowed. “I thought you and she split.”

“We did. She's seeing someone. But after she learned the reason behind it, and because we're still friends, she helped me.” He told him as he walked over to the computer and set the samples down.

Feeling a yawn coming on, he covered his mouth. “I think we should both get some sleep, don't you?”

“I can't. Not until I...”

“Sleep. Everyone does their best work after they've had a good rest. Even if its a bat nap.”

From the stairs footsteps echoed.

“Sir, I've brought dinner. Your favorite soup and cookies.” His gaze flicked to Joker, “enough to split with your...,” he paused, and proceeded to clear his throat, “guest.”

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“Will, that be all?”

“Yes. You should retire for the night.”

“As should you, but I've got something to analyze.”

“Of course, sir.” He bowed and turned back to the stairs. 

Once the footsteps had stopped echoing, he turned to glance at Batman. “Let's eat then. I don't know what kind of soup you've got, but even I need to eat.”

Batman grunted and offered him the soup while keeping the cookies.

“Not having any?”

“There's only one bowl. And I'm _not_ sharing the cookies.”

“Had no idea you had a sweet tooth,” he took a spoonful of the soup as Batman bit into one of the sweets.

Halfway through they were both trying to keep from falling asleep.

Batman grumbled, “Alfred...”

“If only I hadn't asked you to share,” his eyes drifted closed and sent his consciousness reeling back to that long-ago time when Ma'at had still drawn breath.

* * *

* * *

Batman tried to keep his eyes open. Didn't want The Joker to be given the opportunity to remove his mask, or to think he could do whatever he wanted in the cave, with the computer, or go looking upstairs.

It was a losing battle and he was getting tired of Alfred using food he loved to slip sleeping powder into so that he'd actually sleep. Even if sometimes he needed it and Alfred knew him better than anyone having raised him after the tragedy.

Eyes closed, he floated. Adrift as if on an endless sea, until he once again found himself looking through the eyes of Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar.

He really wished it wouldn't happen again, but it was. Which meant, perhaps, that this was history.  _His_ history. And that reincarnation truly did exist. In some form or another.

With an inward sigh, he resigned himself to watching what happened, even if it was all so very strange to him. Especially having witnessed Ma'at give himself to Isfet Khaba Joktar and though he hadn't felt anything physical himself, he had felt the long gone prince's emotions. Not something he was looking forward to repeating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you're still enjoying the story... and now to transition back to the past, but the present will feature again sometime in the future.  
> If there's anything you'd like to see happen, feel free to suggest it. Fluff, or kink, if it fits into the story it could pop up.
> 
> Thanks go to GemlhKnight for the idea of the picture.


	13. Hostilities

Isfet, stood at the door in a robe, undid the wooden lock latched over the door. He shut the door behind him leaving Ma'at still chained to the bed, the sheet he'd placed over him the only bit of cloth he had.

Seeing the Innkeeper he walked to the desk and asked, “Where can I wash garments at?”

“Why isn't your,” they frowned, “ _Beta,_ ” grimaced, “asking this. That's Omega's work.”

“Because I care about my,” he searched for a word to call him. Just referring to him as Beta didn't sound right. Nor did he want to reveal Ma'at as a prince, “Partner. If one isn't willing to do their fair share of work, then they must not care for them as much as one thinks they do.”

The Alpha Innkeeper's wife looked up, wide-eyed from her spot in a corner where she was sewing.

Hearing the growl from the Innkeeper he leaned in, growling louder.

The innkeeper's wife stood up and placed a hand on her husband's bicep. “My alpha, please don't fight with the customer.”

Taking a deep breath the innkeeper nodded to his Omega. “If he wants to know where to wash garments, he can pay for the information.”

Well, he should have known. There were even Alpha's like these ones, as there always had been, and doubtless always would be. But they were still an Alpha and as long as they weren't going to start shit he could calm down.

“Is that enough?” He took a couple of gold pieces from the pouch he had tied to his side.

When the Innkeeper still frowned he added a couple more.

“Just who are you?” The other Alpha took the pieces and placed them on his desk.

“That's for my _partner_ to divulge. But first I need to wash up our garments before we continue on our way.”

“The river is just behind the town, beside two trees.”

“Thank you. That's all I needed to know.” He turned back and headed for the room where he'd left Prince Ma'at.

With a smirk, he opened the door, grinned at the glare in those beautiful blue eyes. Like the center of the hottest flame flickering.

“What's wrong, Bat?” He couldn't have anyone listening in and hearing the prince's true name. Not in a place where there were only Alpha's and Omega's. Even if the village was beyond the borders of the kingdom, just.

“When are you going to unshackle me?”

“Forget who you're talking to?” He took a step toward the bed.

A patch of color rose to Ma'at's cheeks. “No, Master Joktar.” Which each word he stepped closer and closer to the disheveled prince.

“Who is it that left their scent inside you?” He knelt over the prince and tossed aside the sheet to reveal his naked body beneath, legs still shackled apart, and cum dried to his thighs and the sheets that had oozed from his ass having filled him up so many times earlier until his knot had abated.

Their gazes locked.

“You did, Master.” His lips and knees trembled as he spoke what he desired to hear.

“I'd fuck you right here, right now, again, if we had the time, my Bat,” he lowered his head to brush a kiss across his slightly parted lips.

Ma'at shivered, eyes half-closed, “You're quite a tease, Master Joktar.”

He smirked at him. Moved off the bed to grab the key that Ma'at wouldn't have been able to reach had he tried.

He frowned as he knelt on the end of the bed to undo one shackle at a time. Took each ankle in hand to lift to his lips and press a firm kiss to each of them one by one. “I don't trust the Innkeeper,” he whispered to Ma'at, “otherwise I'd leave you shackled here until I returned from the river with our garments.”

“Why would you leave me shackled, Master?”

“Having you helpless with my scent caught inside you, on you, makes me hard,” he took one of Ma'at's hands and placed it against his crotch over the material of the robes he donned.

“Oh!” Color rushed to Ma'at's cheeks again.

“I can't risk knotting you again while we're here.” He had to protect what was his, who was his – and being stuck together as they were earlier would only hinder them should the need to escape arise.

Lifting the prince into his arms he carried him to the water of their earlier soak. The water had cooled, but it wasn't freezing as he set Ma'at inside it.

“You didn't have to carry me.”

“I'm just thinking of all the punishment I'll need to inflict on you for forgetting to call me as I told you.”

“I'm not used to calling you Master, Master Joktar.”

“I'll make sure you remember, again and again, ingrain it into the fabric of your very soul, my Bat.” He picked up a cloth to help wash away the cum, and unfortunately his scent, from the prince.

“Will I, be ingrained into your soul too, Master?”

“You can try, my Bat, you can try.”

* * *

Bruce didn't want to be stuck here again. Unable to say anything, or do anything, other than just watch and feel the stir of emotions emanating from the long-gone Prince Ma'at.

Couldn't bring himself to believe that this Isfet Khaba Joktar could be so gentle, not when they were The Joker.

Yet his heartfelt as if it were being squeezed and then released, an ache in the center of his chest.

* * *

The Joker frowned at the scene before him. He'd thought the memories had finished replaying. But they continued, as if a movie reel playing as they once had over and over again. It seemed he'd not been entirely able to drown out the sound of Ma'at's voice, to forget his existence. Because he wasn't at his side, he couldn't hold him close, could not even have a conversation with him.

He simultaneously wanted to electrocute his brain, which Arkham was good for, and stay trapped in the memories, because then at least he'd always see him.

* * *

Once Isfet had finished washing him up, he helped him to stand back up and step out of the water. 

“Stay by my side, Bat.”

“I will, Master.” He could tell Isfet, enjoyed him referring to him by that title. Each time he said it, the man's pupils widened for a moment.

Perhaps, the way to his heart was to better understand him, as well as love him, and follow his lead in their new dynamic.

“Let's head for the river,” he picked up their garments, “after you put on a robe. No one is allowed to see you naked.”

He found a clean robe, reserved for guests of the inn, and followed him outside the room and then out of the inn itself.

There were those who stared at them, but he kept his gaze down, for he didn't wish to start anything with any of them. But he could feel their glares, disdain, even the heat of their hatred. Because they believed him to be a Beta.

Just _what_ had Beta's done to them anyway, he pondered as he trailed just behind Isfet on their way to the river.

Someone stood in their path.

Isfet and he stopped and glanced down at the frowning Omega.

“Why are you with a Beta? There are Omega's here, you know?” In their hand, they held a rock.

Isfet growled, “You'd better not throw that. That's not proper behavior in an Omega, is it?”

They took a step back, their handshaking. “The Beta has put a spell on you.” Their hand flung into the air, drew back, and swung forward, releasing the rock. It hurtled toward Ma'at's head.

Ma'at ducked and the rock hit the side of a building.

Isfet dropped their garments and grabbed hold of the Omega by their neck, lifting them almost off the ground with a growl. “Don't try that again, you mean spirited urchin.”

The Omega held Isfet's arm and struggled to get free.

Ma'at stepped closer, placed an arm on Isfet's shoulder, “Master, please let them go.”

Isfet let go, the Omega dropping to their knees and holding their neck with a cough.

“Be thankful my pet is merciful, or I may have crushed your throat in.”

Ma'at picked up their garments and shook his head. “The river still, Master?”

“Of course, my Bat,” he placed a hand on his back, only a few inches above his ass. They managed to get to the river without any more incident. Where they could wash away the grime of the past three days travel.

Kneeling at the bank of the running water, Ma'at glanced at Isfet, who he had come to realize within less than a day that he wanted him to call him Master, always. “Master...”

“Yes?” He too knelt on the bank, to wash their clothing. Two sets of hands were better than one when they were pressed for time.

“You don't think we should recruit them, do you Master, for the army?”

His brows furrowed, mouth pursued into a thin line. “No. I do not. Many of them are too hostile toward you. I cannot say I blame them, for what Beta's have done.”

“All Beta's?”

He exhaled, “No. But enough of them that it's not something easy to get past.”

“I think we should still try. Maybe they'd be less hostile if they knew that half the kingdom would be going to an Alpha.” He wasn't sure how they'd feel about having an Omega as their one-true-king. Not that these were any of his kingdom's subjects. Unless they had been and simply left for the more dangerous uncharted territories that one typically avoided crossing.

“I should command you to not do so, as your Master, but because of who and what you are, I cannot do so. If you want to try your hand at recruiting them, so be it. But only after we've got everything ready to make a run for it. We can't stay long anyway. Remember?”

He nodded, “I do, Master.” There were bound to be other assassins on their tails. If they stayed anywhere for too long it would give them too great an opportunity to catch up.

Each of them lifted their soaking garments, the dirt now washed away by the water and the beating of their hands.

“Once these are dry, we're dressed, and have our mounts ready, we'll be on our way, won't we, Master?”

“Yes, my Bat.”

Together they stood up and returned to the inn. Both more alert than before due to the hostilities toward Ma'at.

Yet to reveal the truth of himself would reveal what he didn't want his Master to know. _Not yet_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Would love to hear what you think thus far.


	14. Speech

Isfet and Ma'at kept a wary eye to the door of the room they shared. The innkeeper could turn on them at any moment. More so against Ma'at himself as he was a Beta. Or so he led Isfet and others to believe.

Ma'at walked outside to check if their clothes were dry while the innkeeper was busy speaking with his wife.

He touched the clothing and glanced over his shoulder. Only to find Isfet walking toward him, a grim line to his mouth.

“Bat, you were not to leave the room on your own.”

“I was only checking to see if our clothes had finished drying.”

He quirked a brow.

Ma'at gulped, “Master.” If only he could stop forgetting, but he'd only been saying that for less than a full day. Didn't matter that he was a prince of a nearby kingdom. The rightful heir to the throne his own uncle was trying to wrest from him.

“Are they dry?”

“Yes, Master.” He brushed his hands over the material of his clothes and then of Isfet's.

“Bring them inside and we'll get changed. The sooner we leave, the better.”

The man didn't need to tell him all of the many reasons. The threat of assassins was the largest, but of course, there were the hostile villagers that were angered by his presence.

“I still want to speak to the people here, Master.”

“Once we're dressed and on our mounts, Bat. Let us leave nothing to chance.”

He nodded and picked up their garments to follow Isfet back into the inn and to the room they'd rented.

Once within the privacy of their rented room they quickly removed the inn's robes and donned their now river-washed and sun-dried clothing. The second set they'd pack in one of the several traveling bags their mounts carried.

“We should stock up on our water supplies and food, for the mounts as well as us, shouldn't we, Master?”

“True. I don't know if this is the best place for it, but we will need everything we can get, my Bat. Let's peruse the market.” He took him by the hand and led him out to the main lobby of the inn.

“We're leaving,” Isfet told the innkeeper. They'd already paid beforehand.

“Good,” he grunted, “don't come back.” He glared down at Ma'at, “Not with that Beta filth.”

Ma'at was tempted to scream at the top of his lungs that he wasn't a Beta. But that would give it away to Isfet, and not help the reputation of other Beta's.

He blinked. “I'm sorry if I offend you, Mr. Innkeeper. I am but a human like you. I bleed, like you. Just because I'm not of the exact same sex in every way as you does not make me less than you, nor does it make me more than you. The attitude, however, that is the defining factor, not what I have in my trousers.”

Isfet growled, “Bat! Quiet!”

He closed his mouth. Turned his head to glance into green, green eyes. Realized he'd only made that command for his protection.

The innkeeper grunted. “You need to teach your pet Beta to show some respect.”

“When I feel he needs to be punished, he'll get what's due. No one and I mean _no one_ gets to tell me how to take care of my lover.”

Ma'at felt his knees start to tremble. His Adam's apple bobbed. He glanced in the direction of their mounts outside the door and hoped that there were still enough herbs for him to swallow down. If there weren't, his secret would be revealed and he didn't want that. Not yet. 

The innkeeper growled. “Just get out of here. Both of you.”

Isfet tugged on his hand and dragged him outside to their mounts. Grabbed their extra set of garments from his other hand and packed them.

“Bat, you're going to have to learn to keep your mouth closed.”

“Why should I?” He frowned at him, deliberately forgetting the title by which he was to call him.

“So you don't make enemies. You need allies, remember.”

“With allies like that guy, who needs enemies?”

“Bat, if you don't want a sound spanking, _listen to me_. Do not antagonize an Alpha. Do not try and touch an Omega. Don't even think about touching some other Alpha.”

He blinked. “I don't want some other Alpha! And I'm not interested in any Omega either.” 

“Good. Because you're mine and you'd do well to remember that. And you've forgotten to call me as I asked. We just don't have time for me to _correct_ you. There's much training still to be done, but we have more pressing concerns, my Bat.”

He knew he was in trouble, but did Master Joktar had to get him so hot and bothered and look so frightening all rolled into one package he wondered.

With warmth starting to spread through his body, he looked into the pack on his own mount. Sought out a small bag. Picked it up. Frowned at its contents. There was just enough for one more dose.

Quickly spilling the herbs into his hand, he brought it to his mouth. Chewed and swallowed.

“You know, drugs aren't good for you, Bat.”

“They're not those kinds of plants.”

“Then what are they?”

“Calming herbs,” it was a half-truth. He couldn't outright lie to him, but nor did he want to tell him the whole truth of it. However, unless he could find the ingredients he needed at the local merchant stalls the truth would reveal itself and far too soon.

“I see. Still, I'd rather you didn't take them.”

“When the kingdom has been reclaimed, I'll stop taking them, I promise, Master.”

“Good. Now, lets set our plans in motion.” He picked Ma'at up without warning and set him on his mount.

Ma'at winced as he felt an ache in his ass.

“Looks like you're going to have an uncomfortable ride. I'd say I'm sorry, but I can't, not when I know the reason,” he smirked and chuckled as he glared down at him from his steed.

Isfet leaped onto his own mount. Took the reigns in hand and turned them to head toward the street of the village where merchants lined up down two rows. Some had to be only visitors, that or they had no roof over their head to call their own.

Ma'at kept a look out for someone selling herbs. Hopped down from his steed. “I'll be right back, Master.” He couldn't have him realizing just which ingredients he used in his _calming herbs_. It was still a recipe known far and wide to many, both Alpha and Omega. And even to many of the Beta's.

The one selling the herbs was a young boy no more than twelve, dressed in tattered clothes with dirt on his limbs and cheeks, as well as in his hair.

“Excuse me, do you have silphium, buckwheat, blue cohosh, and raspberry leaf?”

They blinked at him. “Why would a Beta need these herbs?”

“I'll pay double the asking price if I don't have to answer that.”

Their eyes widened and they grinned, a flash of white teeth. Seemed they kept up with _some_ of their hygiene. Or maybe the dirt was just from all of the gatherings of the herbs.

“How much do you need?”

“Enough to last thirty days and thirty nights.”

They nodded and began to measure out the herbs, mix it up and place it into sixty smaller pouches. The pouches then were added to a larger sack.

“The usual fee is one silver piece for a pouch. So you owe one-hundred twenty silver pieces or thirty gold pieces.”

With a nod, he counted out sixty gold pieces and set them before the young male. “Keep the change.”

“You're very generous.”

“Where are your parents?”

He frowned. “They kicked me out.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Beta's are frowned upon. A shame to the family.”

“What!? That's horrible. Why do you stay here?”

“I have nowhere else to go.”

“You... could come with us.” He glanced behind him as Isfet approached. “Couldn't he, Master?”

The boy glanced down, unable to gaze at the Alpha. Shook in his presence as if frightened.

“If that is your wish, my Bat. But we'd need another mount.”

“I do not wish to be a bother,” the youth spoke up.

Ma'at frowned. “There is no need to be afraid. Joktar will not harm you.”

The kid glanced up at him and Isfet. “Really? Alpha's are not kind to Beta's. _Ever_. Even my own sire...” he trailed off.

“Who?” Ma'at questioned.

“The innkeeper.”

“What about your mother?” Isfet asked.

“She's too afraid of him. Whenever she has visited me, she'd get a beating.”

Ma'at and Isfet frowned.

Shaking his head, Ma'at stood. “We'll get you a mount, and a change of clothes. You'll have to wash on the river on our way out. Bring whatever you need.”

“I don't have much. I won't take long.” He got up and started to pack what he had, right then and there. Seemed he didn't have anything at all.

Turning to his Master, Joktar, he shook his head. “I don't know if anyone here would be interested in helping to stop my uncle and help the rightful heir claim the throne of the kingdom.”

“You'll still try, won't you?”

“Yes. Despite what we've encountered, I will still ask. I still have hope there are those who do not share the same values as that of the innkeeper, Master.”

The kid glanced up at them. “I'm packed.”

Ma'at turned. “Good. Go pick out two sets of clothes and who sells mounts around here?”

“An elderly Omega. He's very kind, so there shouldn't be a problem. I don't think.”

“Lead the way, kid,” Isfet grunted.

“What is your name?”

“Ri, son of Gray.”

It didn't take them long to purchase clothing for Ri, and the elderly Omega tried to give him a free mount. But Ri insisted he took some form of payment.

Ma'at and Isfet knew that he'd still gotten a good deal when the old fellow took only five gold pieces in exchange for a young black steed.

Once Ri had gone on his own to bath in the river and change into a set of his new clothing and returned, Isfet turned to him.

“This is the time to make your speech my Bat, or to leave before trouble greets us.”

“We're bound to trip over trouble no matter what we do, Master.”

Ri blinked at them, confused. “What are you two talking about.”

Ma'at looked to him. “All will be revealed soon, young Ri.” With a flick of his wrist, he set his mount into a canter and guided him to the center of the town with Isfet at his side and Ri behind them.

Isfet called out first. “People of the village, we have news from afar in the kingdom west of here.”

Alphas and Omega's opened their doors. More out of curiosity than anything as they frowned.

The Innkeeper snarled, “What do we want to know about that pathetic kingdom, Beta lover?”

Ma'at frowned at the man. “Your own son is a Beta. No more than a child forced to live in squalor because of your prejudice. But that is not what we came here to discuss.”

A hush fell over the small gathering crowd.

One omega, the elderly man who'd they'd purchased Ri's mount from, questioned them. “Then what has brought you here?”

“The kingdom has been taken over by the prince's uncle. A man who is far from kind and would make slaves of all Alpha's and Omega's, if he didn't kill them that is.”

There were shouts of outrage.

“They're both Beta's, why should we interfere?”

“All of you are capable of producing a Beta child. I don't know if there are others in the village, but if there is only one, that begs the question, what have you done with them? Sold them off as Beta's sell-off their alpha and omega offspring for cash and worry? I hope not, but what I've seen thus far sickens me.”

He turned his mount around to allow him to pace.

“Beta's sicken us. They steal from us. Force us into slavery. Castrate our brethren. Kill us. Use us in their sick games.”

“Stop thinking in terms of their sex! You're doing the same thing as they are. Sinking to their level.”

“What about you!?”

He took a deep calming breath and glared down at them from where he sat atop his steed.

“If the kingdom can be won back to the rightful heir, the prince has offered to split the kingdom with an Alpha.”

“Yeah, and why isn't this prince here? Seems a pretty pathetic prince of cowards.”

“The prince is here.”

They blinked. “What? Where?”

Isfet moved his mount to stand beside his. “My dear Bat _is_ Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar.”

Behind them, Ri's brows furrowed each time they referred to Ma'at as a Beta.

“Why would we help a Beta?”

Ma'at took a deep calming breath before continuing. “Because I want to change the laws of the kingdom that my uncle implemented. That my parents may even have implemented or just not changed from the law when the previous king passed before their reign. No one should be a slave, or castrated, or taken from their loved ones.” At the last, he looked to Isfet. “And an Alpha will be ruling over half the kingdom. If we can but wrest it from my uncles' hands and end his sick ways.”

His gaze returned to the crowd. “A place where all are equals. Alpha. Beta. Omega. Never to be forced into anything again. Never to be unwanted by a parent because of their sex or whatever identity they choose to go by. The right to be heard without discrimination or rancor.”

The elderly omega nodded. “I like the sound of that.”

There were three alphas and two omega's who stepped forward. “We'd like to join your cause.”

He saw Ri glancing toward his mother, but she turned her head so as not to look at him.

The innkeeper took his wife's hand and led her away from the crowd.

Ma'at sighed, shook his head and then waved to the people. “Very well. By the time fourteen days have passed, meet us outside the city outside the castle walls by the trees that bend toward each other. In the meantime, if you will, send out scouts in twos to tell the news far and wide. It's time to take back the Kingdom. For everyone, not just Beta's.”

Other Alphas and Omega's stepped forward while others turned with growls and shaking heads.

He had known from the start it would not be an easy task.

“There is one last thing. A group of assassins has been tasked with following us. While their main target is myself, Isfet too is in their sights. Please watch out for them. Be on guard.”

“We will,” the alphas growled and the Omega's whined.

Isfet reached over and squeezed his arm. “It's time to go, my prince.”

“Yes, Master,” he sighed and followed him. 

Ri turned his steed in their direction and followed as well. Looking back one last time toward the inn, but his parents never looked his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Does anyone want to make any guesses about any of the characters found in this chapter? I'd love to hear any ideas you might like to see happen in the story. 
> 
> I do so enjoy hearing what others think about the plot.
> 
> Also, I've been debating this... since this is an A/B/O fic, should the omega's, including the males menstruate or no? And please feel free to let me know what you like to see in A/B/O's regarding things like this... because as I write I keep wondering which direction to take certain elements.


	15. Complication

They continued heading east, but the pair of them were not alone. The youth, a known Beta known as Ri had joined them.

Ma'at's brows furrowed and his mouth pursed. While worry for the young man was at the forefront of his thoughts, he also had to keep from making too much noise. Whether or not the boy was following them away from his village.

He had a feeling Isfet would smirk at him if he so much as whined or whimpered from the way his body was jostled having had the Alpha inside him earlier that day.

Time was not on their side, so there was little that could be done about it. They could not afford to rest, especially after the time they'd lost while staying in the village.

“Isfet, where are we going?”

He turned his head and quirked a brow. “It seems to me you need a constant reminder of what you should call me. I'll let it slip this once due to our current company, _my Bat_.”

A shiver ran down his back.

“As for where we're headed. I know of a larger village just beyond a bandit's nest. The home of my sire and bearer.”

“Your parents!?”

“I do have them you know. If they yet live. If they were not captured as I and sold to the highest bidder.”

Ma'at hoped that was not the case. Yet that meant for so many years Isfet Khaba Joktar had been away from them. They might even think him lost to them forever. Even dead.

“If they are there, then we should leave Ri.”

“Why?”

“He is a child. He should not be involved in the war we shall wage upon your uncle and his supporters.”

“Oh. But will he be safe there?”

“Safer than his own village. Safer than with us when we turn back toward your Kingdom, young prince.”

Behind them, Ri yawned and spoke as if he'd not been listening to a word they uttered. “It'll be dark soon.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Ma'at frowned. “True.” He looked to Isfet, “Master,” this time he remembered, “where will we rest for the night?”

“We can't. We must forge ahead to gain the time we lost.”

“You and I may be able to stay awake, but what about Ri?”

“Tie him to his mount if he starts to fall asleep. Or let him ride with you and keep him from falling off. Either way, we can not stop. Not long enough for a rest.”

Ri glanced between the pair of them, “I'm fine. I can stay awake. No need to tie me up!”

Ma'at smiled, “Okay, but if you think you're going to fall asleep, please inform us.”

“I will!”

Up ahead, lit only by the light of the moon as the sun disappeared behind them, they took notice of a large boulder.

Isfet pulled back on the reins of his mount. When his stopped so did the other two steeds still in their tracks.

“Isfet, what is it?” He whispered next to him, too worried to realize he'd forgotten the title by which he was to call him.

“There's someone up there. I can't be sure if they're an enemy or not. We must approach with caution, my prince.”

With a nod,he gave his steed a light squeeze of his heels to move him forward, slow and steady with Isfet and his mount at their side.

Ri followed closely behind the pair.

* * *

Bruce wanted to yell at the prince, as well as Isfet Khaba Joktar and Ri, son of Gray for placing themselves in danger going forward the way they were.

At least this scenario didn't make him feel uncomfortable nor confused. Not the way the guy who looked much too much like The Joker did when he was the one looking out for the welfare of the preteen better than Prince Ma'at himself. Granted the prince was still at a naive young age himself despite being an adult.

There was also something about Ri, son of Gray that felt familiar. As if even he too had somehow known him, before all of these scenes played before him, unable to do a single thing to help or guide them. He couldn't even help take down that asshole innkeeper or the assassin from before.

He had a feeling in his gut, that the trio approached yet another assassin and if not an assassin, some form of criminal of their bygone era.

* * *

Joker growled in his own unfitful slumber as the scenes of long ago replayed in his head. It had been so long a time since he'd last had so much rise to the surface of his conscience, the memories of so long ago. It seemed they'd never completely been forgot, no matter what he tried. No matter how much time passed between then and the current time.

If only he could speak through the lips of his past self, he could warn himself. Warn Prince Ma'at too of the dangers they were heading toward with every step forward, with every day that passed in that long-ago time.

To be able to see him brought a bittersweet joy. Not to be able to hold him, or speak to him brought anger to the forefront as he tried to lash out against the memories that brought only remembered pain and terrible loss. Worst of all watching it happen before his eyes and being unable to change a damn thing and knowing what was to come.

* * *

Ma'at kept close to Isfet. Glanced over his shoulder to be certain of Ri's safety. Could not find a place for them to hide as the land was devoid of cover save for a few small shrubs here and there. With one or two young trees bent in one direction by the wind.

He turned his gaze to look ahead as he felt the shadow from the tall towering rock fall over them.

Gasped when he caught the figure's shadow in his sight. “Isfet, archer.”

Isfet nodded, “Dismount and run to the rock formation ahead. Do not run in a straight line.” He hopped off his mount and helped both him and Ri down from there's.

He saw the man pull a dagger from a sheath within one of the sacks on his mount.

“What are you going to do Isfet?”

“Whatever I must, my prince. It is either kill or be killed.”

He did not like the sound of that, but he had Ri to consider. “Come on Ri,” he took his hand and began a mad dash toward the rocks that Isfet had told them to go toward.

He zigged and zagged. Turning one and then again. With every step, is heart raced quickened. Felt his heart jump to his throat a moment when a whoosh past his ear.

Upon reaching the rock, he pushed Ri behind it and tucked and rolled behind the youth as an arrow rushed toward them.

Ri gasped. “Prince Ma'at, you're hurt!”

Blinking he glanced down, placed his hand over his side just above his hip. Felt the warmth and wetness of his blood. “I'm fine. It only grazed me. I've had worse,” which he'd never had to say before. Still,it was the truth. Not so many days ago he'd had an arrowhead pierce his flesh rather than just graze him.

He glanced around the rock to look for Isfet, worried that he might have been taken out. What he saw had his mouth agape. The man was climbing up the rock as the archer began to climb down.

Ri whispered, “Do you think Isfet will kill him?”

“I'd rather he didn't. However, Isfet is correct. This is war as much as I hate that. We have no holding cells and my uncle will just keep sending more and more. Unless they stop trying to murder myself and Isfet, or anyone we come into contact with we don't have much of a choice." He wished they did, because he did not want death on his hands, but knew none of them would get out of the coming war unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Confession

Isfet reached for the dagger in the sheath strapped to his leg beneath his pant leg. Tossed it at the archer as the man landed on the ground below the rock. No way did he want him to get near Prince Ma'at, or the kid under their care.

The assassin grunted and nearly fell, grabbed his shoulder where the dagger had embedded itself.

He jumped down and aimed a kick at the man's back. Landing on him he sent him to the ground, face planting in the dirt.

Pulling his dagger from the flesh, blood oozed. He grabbed the man by his hair and pressed the blade to his throat.

“I ought to kill you,” he growled. He stepped back and lifted him up, tossed his quiver and bow aside. Tugged on his arm and dragged him to where he'd seen the prince and Ri take shelter.

Prince Ma'at stood up, favoring one side and walked up to him. “Are you hurt, Isfet?” He looked him over, worry in his eye.

“I'm fine. Are you?” He tossed the bleeding intruder to the ground at their feet. Placed a foot upon the assassin's back.

“Just a flesh wound. The arrow grazed me.”

“I'll check the arrows for any toxins. What do you want me to do with this sack of shit?” He pointed down at the ground.

“I'll dress his wound. I'm surprised you didn't kill him.”

“Trust me, I wanted to, but I won't take someone's life unless I have to.”

“Okay.” He tore cloth from the assassins pant legs and tied it around the wound that Isfet himself had inflicted whilst he went to check on the arrows.

Picking them up, he glanced carefully at the tips. Saw nothing. Took out a small piece of cloth and rubbed over the entire arrowhead. Finding no residue he let out a sigh of relief.

“The arrows weren't poisoned. Thankfully. That doesn't mean any of the other assassins won't have thought of it.”

Ri piped up, “So, what are we going to do with him?”

Ma'at blinked. “I have no idea. We don't have a prison to put him in.”

“But we do, my prince. Less than a day's ride ahead past this point. To the land of my birth.”

“The land of... you weren't born in the Kingdom?”

“Not the one you were born into, Ma'at.”

“Oh...”

Ri while the two talked grabbed a length of rope he found in one of the steeds sacks and began tying their prisoner up. Hands tight behind his back. Legs wrapped up in the rope. Tossed the body over his mount. “We don't have enough steeds.”

Isfet glanced at the angry assassin as they began to come too after their loss of blood.

“You take Ma'at's steed, Ri.”

“And what am I supposed to ride?”

“My lap.” He hopped on his mount and took lifted him up facing him. Moved Ma'at's arms so that they were wrapped around him and his face pressed against his shoulder.

Ma'at gulped. “This... is embarrassing.” He shivered at the telltale sign of the Alpha's arousal underneath him. Clamping his mouth shut he didn't want to alert Ri or the archer who'd attempted to assassinate him.

With a slight squeeze of heels against the steeds, they were off. Their mounts ran and ran ahead. Quick as a shot.

As the night continued onward, lights lit the horizon ahead, but Ma'at could not see it as he fell asleep against Isfet's shoulder.

Ri and his steed came up to the side of Isfet and asked, “What is that place?”

“The Palace of King Druj and his Queen, Asha. Known as the Kingdom of Alaome.”

“Wow. It looks _huge_!”

“It is.” He guided his steed toward its tall, tall walls as they galloped down the hill.

Alpha guards growled from atop the walls and pointed their spears downward.

“Who are you and what business have you to show yourself here?”

Careful as so not to awaken him, he held Prince Ma'at and got down off his mount.

“I am Isfet Khaba Joktar. The first son of King Druj and Queen Asha.”

“Isfet Khaba Joktar is dead.” One of them growled.

“Impostor,” growled another and tossed his spear which nearly hit him, but instead landed in the ground.

“I only speak the truth. I left fifteen years ago and was captured by slavers of the Kingdom beyond the Forbidden Desert. And like you, I am an Alpha. You give sanctuary to Alpha's and Omega's do you not?”

“We do, but we smell Beta.”

He glanced over his shoulder. “One of the Beta's is still a child. In need of protection. The one on the horse all tied up is a prisoner. They attempted to assassinate Bat here,” he brushed his fingers through Ma'at's hair as he began to open his eyes.

“Master Joktar, where are we?” He blinked and turned to stare up at the threatening alphas with their spears.

“What did that Beta call you?”

“He called me by the title of Master. Why?”

“Beta's are _not_ known to call Alpha's in such a manner.”

“It's rare, certainly, but I think you're mistaken. Aren't they Bat?”

“Yes, Master.”

Ri cleared his throat. “Sorry to be a bother, but could we maybe get this prisoner in a cell or something?”

One of the older guards frowned. “Very well. But we do not believe you to be who you say you are, and so we shall not call you by name. Not until the King and Queen have judged.”

Isfet bowed his head. “Very well.”

The gate was lowered. Isfet walked in with Ma'at at his side, his mount behind him. Ri's mount with the prisoner behind them and Ri at the end to make sure their _guest_ didn't escape.

A quartet of guards picked up the assassin off of Ri's mount and took him away. Their three steeds were taken to the stables while the three of them, Isfet, Ma'at, and Ri were led further inside to the palace. From there to the throne room.

A woman stood and gazed down, “Who doth approach?”

“Your majesty, there is an Alpha who claims to be your son, Isfet Khaba Joktar.”

The King blinked but did not stand. “Asha, why must they continue to hurt us?”

She turned to kneel before him. “It's fine, my love. I'll deal with this.” She stood back up and turned around with a growl. “Who dares lay claim to being my heir?”

Isfet glanced at Ma'at and Ri. “Stay here.”

They nodded and he turned to walk up to the end of the steps leading up to the throne.

He bent down on one knee to kneel before them.

“It is I who lay claim to the title of your son.”

She blinked down at him. Glanced at Druj then back at him. “Look at me.”

He lifted his head.

She gasped. “Those eyes. Only Druj has eyes so brilliant green. But I must know. Do you carry the mark?”

He turned his head and lifted the hair on the back of his neck. There the mark of Queen Asha's direct lineage showed. While small, it was there.

“It _is_ you. But why have you brought Beta's here when they were the ones who took you from us. They made us think you dead.”

Standing up he took her hand. “I was imprisoned and could not get free. Not until Bat helped me.” He turned to wave at him. “And we helped the boy whose parents abandoned him because he was born a Beta.”

Druj stared at them, bottom lip a tremble. “Isfet, my son.” He stood up and hugged him. “I've missed you.”

“And I, you Father.” He sighed.

The Queen smiled. “He did. Alas, he suffered two miscarriages after you left us. But you have got a sister. She is a beta and only ten years as of last month.”

“Where is she?” He winced as he recalled his actions towards Beta's and now he learned his sister was one. Someone he'd never gotten the chance to know because other Beta's had taken him from all he had ever known.

“With her tutor at the local school. When she is finished you may meet her at the dining hall. Now, do tell us about your... friends.”

Isfet turned and curled his finger toward himself.

Ma'at blinked and walked to him.

He placed his arm around Ma'at's waist and held him flush against his side.

“Mother, Father, this is the man I love, my dear Bat.”

* * *

Ma'at's eyes flew wide and he glanced into the green, green eyes of Isfet Khaba Joktar. “Master Joktar?”

He grinned at him. “I mean it.”

“So soon?”

“You took an arrow for me, Ma'at. Gave yourself so freely to me,” at that Ma'at's face reddened, “and continued to show me your concern. Not to mention your kindness toward others and your bravery. There are so few Beta's so brave. Even some Alpha's are not so brave. Fewer still are those brave, brave Omega's.”

Ma'at sighed and pressed his forehead against Isfet's shoulder before lifting his head back up to stare into those fathomless eyes. “I love you too, Isfet Khaba Joktar, my Master.”

Behind him, Queen Asha cleared her throat.

They looked up at her. 

“I'm afraid you've already been promised to someone else Isfet.”

“Who? And how when you've thought me dead all this long time?”

Druj was the one to answer. “The Prince you are betrothed to has never wed. We cannot allow you to marry a commoner. Especially a Beta male as you will get no heirs from him.”

Isfet frowned. “I care not if I have no heirs. This is the person I love,” he took hold of Ma'at's hand.

Ma'at worried his lower lip between his teeth. “Master Joktar...”

“Yes, my Bat?”

“I need to tell you something. I have not been entirely truthful to you.”

He frowned, and growled out, “What do you mean?”

In his arms, Ma'at shook but his gaze did not falter.

“I'm... not a Beta.”

The Queen and King gasped. “An Alpha?”

He shook his head. “No...,” he gulped. This was too much to announce to so many present. But he wanted Isfet, his Mater Joktar to know the truth. Now that he'd spoken of love. He hoped it was true and not something said at the moment. “I'm an Omega.”

“How?” Isfet shook his head. “Both of your parents were Beta's.”

“It's rare, but Beta's can produce Alpha's and Omega's, just as they can produce Beta's. My parents told me this.”

“You smell like a Beta.”

“The herbs you saw me take...” he trailed off.

Isfet growled against his ear and whispered, "We're going to have a talk, when we have time alone, my Bat."

King Druj placed a hand on Isfet's arm. “He may be an Omega, but he is not your betrothed. You're to wed a prince, not a commoner.”

Ma'at turned his gaze to frown at the King and his Queen. “I am _not_ a commoner. I am Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar, the true rightful king of the Kingdom of Nyte.”

Asha and Druj burst out laughing.

Ma'at blinked, glanced up at Isfet. “Why do they laugh?”

“I don't know.”

Ri stepped up to the pair. “I think I know. Isfet is betrothed to a prince. No doubt of a nearby kingdom. The Kingdom of Nyte is the closest. Ma'at here is the only prince of that kingdom.” He turned to look at Queen Asha and King Druj, “Is that not the case?”

Asha wiped a tear from her eye as her mirth calmed while her husband continued to laugh. “I cannot believe this, but it is true. Isfet and Ma'at have been betrothed since Ma'at's christening. We just never told our son the name of his future bond mate.”

Druj, though he had stopped laughing, giggled now and then as he spoke. “Well, with that settled, we should celebrate. This calls for a wedding.”

Ma'at and Isfet both stilled. “What!?”

Asha quirked a brow, “You do love each other, don't you?”

Isfet nodded.

Ma'at buried his burning face against Isfet's shoulder. “Yes.”

“Then why wait. We can have the wedding by tomorrow when the sun is highest in the sky.”

Isfet brushed his hand down Ma'at's back. “We may not have the time to wed. Not yet.”

Ma'at lifted his head. “Not when my uncle has seized my kingdom and harmed so many Alpha's, Omega's, and killed any Beta that got in his way.”

Asha took Druj's hand and stroked his knuckles. “Let us not speak of war this day. Instead let us have a celebration. Then the wedding. And the day after the wedding night we can begin preparations to help you take your rightful place as King of the Kingdom of Nyte.”

Isfet whispered into his ear, “There has never been any use arguing with her.”

* * *

Batman shook his head in his sleep. He couldn't believe what was going on and there was nothing he could do about it. At least the man that looked so much like The Joker hadn't hurt Prince Ma'at. He hadn't killed the assassin either.  _Strange_ was the only word that came to mind when he thought about that.

He just hoped he didn't have to lay witness to there wedding night if they were to have one.

Wished he could wake up already, so he didn't have to live through these scenes that were indicating more and more that Ma'at was a past self of his. Otherwise why in the world would he keep dreaming about him as if he were watching the proceedings of his life trapped in his conscious mind?

* * *

Joker shook his own head in his sleep. His dear Ma'at had been hurt, but they'd escaped  _that_ assassination attempt. But knew that they'd not always be so lucky. Especially not his dear Omega. If only he could hold him in his arms, the anger, resentment, and hatred of Beta's and all living things might abate – if only a little. He didn't know for certain.

That he might lay witness to a long ago wedding night with the prince twisted him up inside. Because he could see and hear him, but not touch or hold him. The closest thing he had was a picture of young Bruce Wayne that looked just like him, albeit with a different centuries clothing on, that he'd stuffed away in his own wallet. If only he were him and not some doppelganger, or a far distant descendant of his sister, as that was a possibility. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Would love to know what you think. Feel free to offer suggestions too if you'd like.


	17. Root

Ma'at and Isfet were both led to a private room where they could speak. Ri, however, was taken to the kitchens, which they passed on their way to the chamber, with two guards to watch over him as if he would somehow cause trouble.

Isfet closed the door and shoved down a board across it so none could enter.

“Clothes off, legs spread on the bed.”

Ma'at's eyes widened. “Wh-what?”

He growled. “You _heard_ me Bat!”

His body shivered, “Yes, Master Joktar,” and he quickly divested of his clothing. Walked over to the bed and sat on it. Crawled backward and spread his legs.

Gulping, he watched his Master approach.

Saw him take a knife to a piece of root.

“Master?”

“You have lied to me, my dear Bat, and so you must be punished. It was not a direct lie, but omitting the truth to me, your Master, is still punishable.” He peeled pieces off the root.

Trembling he asked, “Wh-what are you going to do, Master Joktar?”

“I will not tolerate any lying. This is a _true_ punishment.” He placed the knife down on a table and walked up to the bed. Knelt between Ma'at's legs.

“Please, no, Master,” he stared at the offending root held in one of his Master's hands.

“Do you think you shouldn't be punished, Bat?”

With a whimper, he closed his eyes. “Lying is wrong.” He opened his eyes, “I'll take my punishment, Master.”

He gasped as Master Joktar brought the root to his entrance. Cried out when he thrust it into him and felt the strange sensation.

“I-it burns,” he whimpered.

“That's what ginger root does. It'll only be worse if you clench.

“You're awful.”

“I warned you, I'm sadistic, and you still agreed to be mine. I will _not_ tolerate being lied to. This is a lesson, Bat. If you lie, this is the type of punishment to expect.”

He felt like squirming but feared if he moved the burning sensation would get worse.

“H-how long, Master?”

“Until I take it out myself, you are not to remove it.”

“Yes, Master Joktar,” his eyes watered. He could remove it he knew, his Master hadn't bound his hands. But he also didn't want to know if worse would be in store.

“What you _did_ omit in regard to the truth is quite _big_ , my darling Bat.” He moved a hand to brush through his hair. “Promise me you'll not keep secrets from me again.”

He stared into the vibrant green of his Master's gaze. “I promise. I won't lie to you ever again. I promise not to keep secrets from you, Master.”

When Master's hands ran down over his legs, he tried his best to stay still. He didn't want that burning sensation to get worse as it started to wear off, if only a small bit.

Master reached between his legs and he felt the slow removal of the root.

With a sigh, he rested his head back fully on the pillow near the headboard.

Tossing the offending root into a trash barrel he settled beside the younger prince and threaded his finger through his hair. “Bat, please look at me.”

Ma'at turned his head and gazed into the green eyes that he loved so. Beautiful in their vividness, but loved because they were a part of Isfet Khaba Joktar.

“Are you upset?”

He shook his head and lifted a hand to stroke the back of his knuckles against his Master's jawline. “No. I didn't like it, but I understand, Master.”

“You don't hate me for it?”

He shook his head again. “No. I love you Isfet Khaba Joktar. I'll let you know if I can't handle something, okay?”

Master turned his head and his lips brushed over his knuckles. “I'll have a bath drawn, it should help to rid you of the sensation if it still lingers.”

“Okay,” he murmured as his Master covered him with a bedsheet and left the room to get some maids to bring in hot water for the tub in the corner of the large bedchambers.

He watched them flit in and out, his face flush whenever one of them glanced his way with knowing looks as if he and his Master had just been fucking. That would have been preferable to what _had_ taken place.

Once the bath was filled and the last of the servants left, his Master walked to him, flung the covers aside and lifted him up, carried him to the tub and settled him in.

“Master, you're quite strong if you're able to carry me around.”

“You may not be small, my dear Bat, but I'm stronger than I look.” He scooped water into his hand and drizzled it over Ma'at's chest.

With a soft sigh, he allowed the hot water to work its wonders. Every muscle relaxed and the burning sensation from the ginger root his Master had used on him ebbed away.

“Master Joktar, I hope your parents don't think I'm just going to let them take over everything in regard to the war.”

“My mother might think that because you're an Omega.”

“I don't like that sound of that, Master.” He frowned. “You're not going to treat me as if I might break, are you?”

He chuckled and leaned in to brush a kiss over his lips. “No. You'd make a formidable foe, it matters not what you presented as. But you're not _my_ foe, you're my beloved.”

“If we are to wed, I hope you'd hold out on the claiming bite, Master.” He lifted a hand to thread through his Master's locks.

“Why is that?”

“It would send me into heat,” his face heated, “and would distract you from our current task, Master.”

He took hold of his hand and kissed the tip of each finger and the pad of his thumb. “I can wait to give you a claiming bite if that is truly what you want.”

His breathing hitched with each gentle kiss. “It's not, but it is a necessity, Master.”

“Is there anything else, my dear Bat?”

“I hoped to plan an attack before having my cycle. It's the one thing that the herbs alone cannot prevent, nor the cramps that come with it.”

“That you still bleed, I don't know how none have discovered you.” He lifted a cloth and wet it before beginning to wash him.

“Trust me, it was not an easy feat, Master. Why do you think I took small trips, or if I didn't I feigned sickness?”

“And I thought you were being a spoiled brat to get out of your studies.”

“No, but that was a nice bonus,” he smiled.

Picking up a smaller bucket, his Master quickly washed and rinsed his hair. Lifted him out of the tub, dried him off and led him back to the bed. 

“Stay there, my sweet.”

“Yes, Master.” He sank down onto the bed and his gaze followed Master around the room.

Blinked when the older man removed his clothing and stepped into the still warm water to wash, himself.

Watching him, his cock grew hard.

Licking his lips his eyes widened when Master turned his head to gaze at him. Saw how his pupils had dilated and his lips were drawn back in a growl.

Realizing he'd not needed to even look at him to _know_ he was aroused because he could smell his arousal, had his body growing flush. Not only with arousal, but embarrassment.

Closing his eyes he gulped.

Hearing the slosh of water and soon thereafter a growl that grew closer his eyes opened.

Master Joktar had moved swiftly across the room, because he was there at the edge of the bed, kneeling down and reaching for him.

He was tugged up into his Master's arms. His mouth plundered as the older prince's tongue searched his mouth for treasure. Seemed to find it as his tongue wrapped around his own.

His hands moved up to clasp behind Master Joktar's neck. Their bodies flush against each other when there was a loud knock at the door.

“Isfet!” Called a woman.

Master Joktar broke the kiss and growled, “Damn it, my mother.” He pressed his mouth against Ma'at's forehead. “We'll have to finish this another time, my sweet.”

“Yes, Master,” he sighed. Laid his head back against the pillows when his lover, his master, his husband-to-be let him go to go to the door while donning a robe.

He covered himself up with the blankets of the bed and tried to will his erection away. It was to no avail.

“Yes, mother?”

“Come down to the main hall, my son, let us plan the ceremony.”

“As you wish,” he glanced over his shoulder, “do you wish to help, Prince Ma'at?”

Queen Asha protested, “This is no concern of the bride.”

Ma'at frowned. He did not care for that term. He preferred groom, but there were those who insisted on using a term he didn't agree with. However this was not his kingdom and he supposed he could humor his beloved's mother. They'd just have to have a second ceremony in his kingdom, the Kingdom of Nyte, after he had wrested back his title from his damnable uncle.

“I would like to be in on the plans.”

Isfet smiled, “Then, that settles it mother, please leave us so we can get dressed.”

“You know you're not supposed to be sharing a room before the wedding, don't you?”

“Mother, please.”

“Fine,” she grumbled and turned to leave.

Shutting and barring the door, Master Joktar turned back to him. “I've already had someone go off to find us more clothes. They should be here soon. Too soon for me to fuck you into the bed.”

“Master, if you keep saying things like that, I won't be able to leave the room with how hard I am.”

“A robe will hide that kind of detail,” he growled and knelt at the end of the bed. “As you can no doubt tell, my own cock is ready to slam into you.”

His gaze flickered down to where the robe parted and revealed the curve of his Master's arousal. Which inhaling he could scent and in so doing shuddered with need.

However, again, someone knocked on the door. 

“That will be our clothes,” he shook his head in exasperation.

Ma'at could not help but smile.

* * *

Batman could not believe his eyes and ears. Prince Ma'at, even after _that_ , with the ginger root, was still in love with the sadist, Prince Isfet Khaba Joktar of the Alaome Kingdom. But then the man was confusing as he took care of Ma'at and showed a tenderness he didn't understand.

If only he could stop seeing all of this play before his eyes, unconscious as he was and trapped viewing everything from Prince Ma'at's point of view.

He hoped he'd awaken soon, to escape before the two got another chance to fuck.

* * *

Joker growled in his slumber. He'd been able to watch the past, but could not detach himself from emotion. Emotions which he'd long tried to quell and toss aside. Emotions which did little for him as he did not have his dear beloved, Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar, at his side. And had long thought himself the last remnant of the Alphas and Omegas. Now he knew differently.

Worst of all was seeing his beloved naked and not being able to touch him. To soothe him. To make passionate love to him. Or even just to hold him in his arms, cuddling him close. It had been so, so very long since his arms had felt so empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Should I allow Batman and Joker to wake up again from their dream/memories?
> 
> I am open to suggestions, as well as constructive criticism. 
> 
> I do love hearing what others think and even speculate, so feel free to leave a comment.


	18. Tradition

Having donned the loose-fitting clothes he followed Isfet back down the stairs to the main dining hall where sat Queen Asha and her mate King Druj.

Isfet pulled out a chair for him and he sat down. Isfet then pulled out his own chair and sat next to him. Which it seemed was not approved of by those within the hall.

Queen Asha herself quirked a brow, “Don't you think you're sitting just a bit too close to Prince Ma'at, Isfet, my son?”

“I do not, Mother. I did not return here to follow protocol. Not when there is a war on the horizon.”

Isfet didn't mention of course that they had been alone for some time or that they'd already slept with each other.

Maybe they _knew_ but chose to ignore it. After all, they'd just recently been in the same room.

Around the table, unknown faces grumbled.

King Druj cleared his throat. “Well, be that as it may, shall we start planning for the wedding that is to take place in the morrow?”

Queen Asha nodded. “I believe my King's wedding dress would fit you well, Prince Ma'at.”

He spluttered, “Wedding _dress_!? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a man.”

“You're an _Omega_. And it is a tradition here that the Omega's wear a wedding dress.”

He shook his head and glanced up at Isfet who had a grimace upon his countenance.

“Prince Ma'at should be allowed to wear what he would prefer, Mother. It is _his_ wedding after all. Just because some Omega's like wearing dresses does not mean they all do.”

Not caring that it just wasn't done, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Isfet. Hugged him tight.

There were loud gasps echoed throughout the hall.

Queen Asha growled and the room grew silent.

Ma'at removed his arms from around Isfet and turned back around in his seat.

“Be that as it may, my son, it is still tradition and all the kingdom will be expecting Prince Ma'at to wear a traditional wedding dress.”

Isfet sighed. “I still say it is Prince Ma'at's decision.”

He leaned against Isfet and whispered. “I don't like this, but if its tradition I'll wear it. But when we have a ceremony in my Kingdom, I'm going to where what I want.” There was no way he was going to let himself be stomped all over in his own kingdom. But this one wasn't his. And he didn't want to upset Isfet's parents too much.

They glanced at Queen Asha.

“I'll wear the wedding dress, but do note it's under duress.”

“Very well. That is all I ask. Now I've already sent some messengers out to deliver the news throughout the kingdom. Anyone who hears of it is invited to outside. Some have been given direct invites who can be witness to the actual ceremony itself.”

They nodded. Ma'at, underneath the table, grabbed onto Isfet's hand. Their fingers entwined.

King Druj grinned. “Now, what would you like for flowers? The buffet? What kind of drinks? Let's not forget the wedding cake.”

Ma'at blinked. “Orange blossoms and white ivy. For food, Isfet's favorites, after all I rather like them too. Water, milk, and mead for drinks. As for the cake, chocolate.” He knew Isfet loved chocolate whereas he preferred vanilla, but it mattered not. The food wasn't the important part. None but the vows themselves.

The Queen and her King nodded.

Queen Asha smiled, “Very well. We shall inform the kitchen staff and see if the blossoms you mention are available from the gardens.” Her gaze flickered to her son. “Now I think you should find another room for the night, Isfet after you escort Prince Ma'at to the one he's using.”

Isfet frowned, but stood up and offered his arm to Ma'at.

Taking his arm he stood up as well and walked with him outside the hall and whispered, “Your mother is...”

“Manipulative and, arrogant, and domineering. But then she is a Queen _and_ an Alpha.”

“You were the one who said it, Master Joktar.”

He chuckled, “That I did. Now if I'm not mistaken, she'll have her spies out and about making sure your _virtue_ is kept safe for the night until the ceremony tomorrow.”

Closing his eyes he sighed as they walked toward their destination, his head resting against Isfet's shoulder. “It was easier when it was only the two of us, or the three of us, Master” he hadn't forgotten about Ri.

“One born to royal lineage can never be alone, my dear Bat. And after our wedding, it won't be but another day then it's off to a march of war.”

Opening his eyes they reached the stairs. Climbed them and walked slowly down the hall toward the room he was to stay in overnight. _Without_ his beloved.

“War means death. If only there were some way to take back my kingdom without having to shed a drop of blood.”

“If we don't go to war, there will still be bloodshed. Your uncle will not cease the practice of killing, castrating, or enslaving those known to be Alpha's and Omega's.”

“I know. I only wish I had my sire's sword to wield.”

Stopping in front of the bedchamber door, Isfet turned him so that his back was against the door and he was gazing up into those green, green eyes.

“Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar, you do not need to wield a weapon.” He lifted his hands to press a kiss to each palm. “I would keep your hands free of blood, for I know your heart is too kind and forgiving to land a killing blow.”

“It's my kingdom, Prince Isfet Khaba Joktar, I should be on the front lines, leading the charge.”

“Then, my sweet, I will be at your side. I will be your sword and shield. Should you falter, I will land the killing blow.” He brushed his lips over the back of his knuckles. “Will you allow me this?”

“If it is what you wish to do, then I will not deny you, but I do not want to lose you.”

“There is always a risk when war is wrought.”

Tilting his head back he brushed his lips over Isfet's.

Someone walked down the hall and cleared their throat.

Isfet pulled back from him and frowned. “I wish I could stay with you, darling Bat, but alas I cannot, or neither of us will get any peace nor sleep.”

“I know. Sleep well tonight my love.”

“And you, my sweet.” 

He watched Isfet turn and glide down the hall back downstairs, no doubt to another wing so that he was far away from him until the ceremony was to take place.

Turning he opened the door to his current bedchamber and walked inside. Slid the wooden lock home and at the bed, he flounced down, hugged a pillow and buried his head against the down of it and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Light filtered through the window of the bedchamber.

Ma'at groaned and turned onto his other side. Blinked his sleep away and sat up when he heard knocking at the door.

Rising from the bed he walked to the door and asked. “Who is it?”

“We're here to draw you a warm bath and get you ready for the ceremony, Prince Ma'at.”

With a shake of his head, he undid the wooden lock and opened the door wide.

“Where's Isfet?”

“He's having his own bath drawn and picking out a robe to wear for the ceremony. You can't see him until you're walking down the aisle.”

There were six Omega's and one Beta who walked in. Four of them held the wedding dress that had once been worn by their current king when he had wed their queen.

They placed it on the bed and the six of them proceeded to bring in buckets of hot water and a few to cool it off.

The Beta stepped outside the room to stand guard whilst the Omega's helped him remove his current garb and set into the wooden tub.

“I can wash myself you know.”

“Nonsense Prince Ma'at. It is the duty of a servant to see you washed and dressed.”

Two of them sat beside the tub. One grabbed a leg, the other an arm and began to wash him.

The others waited. Two of them had brushes in their hands. The last two made sure to smooth out the wedding dress.

Once he had wrest the leadership of his kingdom from his uncle-by-marriage, he'd be sure to make it known that everyone was not only free, but could make their own choices in what they wore. Whether for ceremony or not.

Then again, if it were tradition, then it was a cultural thing in a way and so he'd allow himself to go along with it.

When their hands reached lower beneath the water he grabbed their hands. “I'll wash  _there_ . Thank you!” He shooed them away with a glower and began to scrub himself beneath the water. “Please do turn around.”

Once they had turned their backs to him, he knelt up to wash his backside where they'd not been able to reach whilst he'd sat in the water.

He picked up a small bucket, filled it with water and dumped it over his head. Thrice. Washed his hair and proceeded to rinse it.

“I need a towel.”

One of them turned around and offered him one. “Here you are, Prince Ma'at.”

Two others turned and helped him out of the tub.

Rather than let them dry him off he took the towel and dried himself, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

One of the omega's asked, “How did you get such definition of your abs?”

He blinked. “I suppose crunches and lifting weights.” After all, he'd needed to keep up the appearance of being a Beta, especially in light of his uncles' proclivities.

“Many omega's bodies simply don't seem to allow it.”

“Perhaps not, but try hard enough and long enough and anything is possible.” Well, _almost_ anything.

The giggled around him and he shook his head. It sounded as if they'd all been raised to be what some considered the  _perfect_ Omega.

He was sat on a seat and the two with the brushes began to brush back his hair. It had gotten a bit on the longer side. He'd need a haircut soon. However, it would have to wait as he didn't want to cause any upset among those of the Alaome Kingdom.

Several brushes later, at least one-hundred strokes and he was being stood up so that they could dress him in the wedding dress and the long, long veil that hid his face and trailed down past his feet.

He wondered how on earth he was supposed to walk without tripping on the fabric.

Just then the Beta from earlier knocked, “The bouquet is here.”

“Come in,” Ma'at called, after all, he was descent. 

The door swung open. The Beta walked in and handed him the bouquet. Orange blossoms and white ivy just as he'd asked.

Then he was being given a pair of white slippers to wear and the Omega's, all six, stood behind him to pick up the long train of the dress. He wished he didn't have to wear what they had helped him dress in. He'd always imagined that when he wed he'd be wearing his father's wedding robes. Sure they'd have needed to have been adjusted as his father had been a larger man than he. Not by a whole lot, but at least two sizes and half a foot in height.

Still, the Kingdom of Alohome was not his kingdom, though because he was to wed it's leader's eldest son he'd always have a connection to it.

“Could one of you go get Ri? I'd like him to give me away.” It was one tradition he didn't mind. It was only that he didn't have a choice in what he wore that irked him, but he figured it was a small price to pay. Things would be different in the Kingdom of Nyte. Whenever he took his rightful place as its one true King.

“Very well,” the Beta bowed and then turned to go in search of Ri.

He took not one step toward the door until minutes had passed and Ri was there.

“Ri, would you mind giving me away? I have no family here,” and most of his family, save his one aunt, had long been dead and gone.

He grinned, “Of course!” He offered his arm and Ma'at took it whilst holding his bouquet in his other hand.

Downstairs he could hear the music begin to play.

“Does that mean what I think it does?”

“You should start walking to the great hall Prince Ma'at. Prince Isfet, the King, and Queen will be expecting you. As well as the people.”

With a steadying breath he allowed his annoyance to seep away and took one step at a time toward the destination mentioned. His step had to be careful however because the hem of the dress was in his way and he did not wish to trip and fall.

Ri made sure to keep him steady as they walked down the stairs and onto the rug that had been lain out to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Would love to hear what you think, and feel free to leave suggestions, but no promises as sometimes they might not fit into the storyline but if it feels like it might it might pop up sometime.


	19. Vows

Isfet lifted a hand to pull at the material of his ceremonial robes too tight against his throat. Had they been given more time he could have found something that fit him better or had what he wore then altered.

He was not sure why his parents wished to rush the wedding. Maybe it was the talk of war, for he could think of no other reason.

When the music began he stared ahead. Only when the gasps and claps from the crowd began did he turn.

First was his sister that he'd only met briefly an hour ago. She wore an ivory dress with white flowers in her hair. In her hands she carried sheaths of wheat that fell to the floor on the material that had been lain down for the ceremony. When she reached him she skipped off to the side where his family sat.

Wished that, upon seeing the other side of the aisle, that his betrothed had someone there. 

Then he glanced back down the aisle as more gasps echoed in the hall.

Felt his heart skip a beat at the sight he beheld. Prince Ma'at in his kingdoms traditional wedding garb. Although he knew his Bat wasn't too happy with what he'd been asked to wear, that didn't make him any less breathtaking.

Not that he could see him easily with the veil in the way. But the way he walked, despite having to watch his step was surely Ma'at's unconscious saunter and sway.

While he had known the prince for years, mostly at a distance, it had not taken long to fall for him and his charm. _Even_ if he'd thought him to be a Beta.

Now, his darling Bat, the kind-hearted prince of the Kingdom of Nyte, Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar would soon be his. _Forever._ As he himself, Prince Isfet Khaba Joktar of the Alaome Kingdom would be his.

The music faded to the background as did the faces of all those present. Until it was only he and Ma'at as Ma'at lifted his veil in the hand he did not hold a bouquet in and walked toward him.

He stretched out a hand, even as Ri let go of Ma'at's arm and walked off to the side.

Ma'at placed his free hand in his, and those holding the train of his wedding dress walked off to the side as well.

“Prince Ma'at, you're gorgeous as ever.”

He saw the slight dusting of red on his cheeks even as Ma'at smiled at him. 

“As are you, Prince Isfet.”

The one overseeing their union cleared their throat and arched a brow.

It appeared his parents had chosen a Beta to conduct the ceremony. Which meant that Beta's, at least the ones born within the Kingdom, were being treated well and equally.

“Welcome all, family and friends, new and old acquaintances. We have gathered here this day to bear witness to the joining of two lives.”

The crowd grew silent as the orator began to speak.

He and Ma'at both glanced up at the Beta reading from a scroll while they held the hand of each other. Neither wanting to let go.

“Our own beloved and long thought deceased, but now returned to us hale and whole, Prince Isfet Khaba Joktar and the young prince of the Kingdom of Nyte, Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar.”

The orator glanced around and continued after glancing at the scroll.

“Prince Isfet, you may repeat after me.”

Isfet shook his head. “No. I have my own vows to speak if that's alright?” He hadn't had much time to come up with something, but he still had.

“Very well, Prince Isfet, if that be your wish.”

He hoped it wasn't going to upset his mother Queen Asha nor his father King Druj, but vows were still vows.

Turning, he gazed into the deep ocean blues of his beloved's eyes.

“Prince Ma'at, you have my heart.” He lifted Ma'at's free hand to his heart. “You are never far from my thoughts,” he lifted Ma'at's hand up to his forehead. “You have become a part of my soul.” He wrapped his pinky finger around Ma'at's pinky finger. “Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar, my darling Bat, you _complete_ me.” He then lifted his hand to brush a kiss across the back of his knuckles.

With every word he'd spoken, he'd seen Ma'at's blue irises disappear little by little until there was only a tiny ring of blue left as his pupils overtook them.

* * *

Ma'at gulped at the words and actions of Isfet, his Master Joktar. He had been unable to think of possible vows to speak, but the ones Isfet spoke were perfect. He hoped the other didn't mind that he used them too.

“Prince Isfet, you have my heart.” He took Isfet's hand and placed it upon his chest where his heartbeat unsteady due to how the wedding and Isfet's own words affected him.

He saw his beloved Master's eyes widen as he repeated the vows he'd come up for him.

Taking Isfet's hand again he continued. “You are never far from my own thoughts, beloved one,” he placed Isfet's hand upon his forehead. Watched as Isfet's Adam's apple bobbed.

“You have become a part of my soul, too,” he smiled, feeling a sting at the back of his eyes, and placed his pinky in the pinky of Isfet as the other had done earlier.

He shivered at the look in Isfet's eyes. Lust-filled and possessive, but not without being tempered with the tenderness of love.

Finally he lifted Isfet's hand to his lips, gazed into his vibrant green eyes, and spoke, “Prince Isfet Khaba Joktar, my beloved Master Joktar, you complete me.” He brushed a kiss across Isfet's knuckles.

The orator cleared his throat. “Now if there is anyone who objects to this union, may the speak now, or forever hold their tongues.”

When no one stood to object, time felt as if it stood still until the orator nodded and continued.

“Now, by the powers vested in me by the gods and mortal man, I now pronounce you Alpha and Omega joined in wedlock, in this life and the next.”

Ma'at did not glance back at the orator, could only stare up at Isfet as he held the bouquet in both hands so that no blossom slipped from his hold.

Isfet continued to hold his gaze.

The orator smiled and closing the scroll, spoke a final sentence for the ceremony. “Alpha you may now kiss your Omega.”

All around loud cheers, whistles, and clapping commenced as Isfet and Ma'at leaned into each other.

Their lips met. Ma'at's parted beneath Isfet's.

Neither saw, but Queen Asha walked up to them. “Isfet, perhaps save that for  _later_ , my son.”

Ma'at pulled back and glanced up at the tall female.

Isfet quirked a brow at his mother. “Of course. Sorry if I've embarrassed you, mother.”

“You haven't. But you may have if you two had continued.”

Ma'at felt his own face grow warm.

“Now, why don't you throw the bouquet, Prince Ma'at, and then we'll continue to the festivities with a meal before you cut the cake.”

Ma'at nodded and turned around so that he faced away from everyone in the room. Behind him, women gathered, and the few male Omega's that were not yet claimed.

With a toss-up and back, he heard people clamoring for the bouquet.

Turning around he saw it was a middle-aged woman who'd caught the flowers. Her face was red and those around her pouted, especially the young ones.

He did hope she had a sweetheart and that she'd find whatever happiness life granted would grant her.

Isfet whispered into his ear, “I think this is where I remove the garter and throw it to the men and alphas.”

With a frown, he walked over to a chair and sat down.

Isfet knelt before him and winked. “Don't worry my sweet, I'll be sure to wear the dress, if it pleases you, at the ceremony in your kingdom.”

He blinked, eye's wide. “You, you'd do that? But you're an Alpha.”

“Clothes are clothes, darling, and they can be fun.” He chuckled and made his way beneath the long fabric of the wedding dress.

His face turned red when he felt Isfet's hands on his ankles and then his teeth against his thigh as he grabbed the garter with them.

With everyone watching he lifted his hands to his face to hide, even though he knew he couldn't really hide from their view.

Worst of all was the Alpha's and Omega's that could surely sense his arousal as Isfet tugged the garter down to his calf and over his foot. It still in his teeth and he hadn't used his hands at all.

Making sure nothing of him had been uncovered he clasped his hands in his lap.

Saw the men and alphas gathered behind Isfet as he took hold of the garter and tossed it.

It landed in the hands of a middle-aged man. A man who glanced shyly at the woman who had earlier caught the bouquet.

Maybe there was hope after all, even though the woman at least would have been considered a spinster if she'd never wed before, or a widow on the shelf if she had.

Everyone clapped, including the King and Queen who smiled their way.

Isfet offered him his hand, and he took it. Of course, he still had to be careful of every step he took, especially without the aid of those who'd earlier carried the train of the dress.

It wasn't but minutes before he was seated next to Isfet and Isfet next to his mother who sat next to her Omega. And beside him their daughter.

Queen Asha stood and held up a goblet filled with mead. “Let us feast and make merry this day, for not only have we the return of my son, the crown prince, but he has wed his betrothed. Today we shall feast like there be no tomorrow, for on the dawn of the morrow we wage war to take back the crown that belongs to Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar.”

There were shouts of glee and sloshing of glasses after they'd clinked. And among them shouts of war.

Ma'at sank into his seat and glanced at Isfet who sat at his side. “I wish there were a peaceful solution.”

“The only peaceful solution is to let your uncle have the Kingdom of Nyte.”

“But I can't. Not if he's going to continue what he has in the past where the Alpha's and Omega's are involved. Some may have been freed, but what happens when they're born to the Beta's?”

“Then perhaps we shall simply march on your kingdoms soils and you can give a speech in hopes of having them turn on your uncle.”

He nodded. “Perhaps that might work.”

“But if it fails, war is still a possibility.”

He nodded and took a sip of his drink and rest his head upon Isfet's shoulder. “I don't want to drink too much.”

“Nor I, not when tonight is our wedding night, but that is hours away as yet.”

The thought of what was to happen later had him shifting in his seat, face flush with color as he took a nibble of the fruit and cheeses provided by a serving wench.

He watched as couples stood up and asked each other to dance as music filled the hall again.

Isfet stood and turned to him and offered a hand. “Care to dance?”

“If not for this dress, I would.”

“Perhaps, both of us can change into something else?”

“Is that allowed?”

“If it's not, I can just hold you in my arms on the dance floor and we can sway. There need not be too much movement.”

He took Isfet's hand and leaned into him. “Take me somewhere I can change and then we can dance.”

“Of course, this way.”

King Druj called out, “Where are you two going? The reception isn't over and you've not cut the cake yet.”

Isfet turned to his father. “I would like to dance with my dear Ma'at, but the trail of the dress is much too long. He and I both fear he'll trip.”

The King and Queen looked to each other.

King Druj nodded. “Very well.”

Queen Asha sighed, “At least Prince Ma'at wore the dress for the ceremony. That is all we can ask of him as he did not grow up on our kingdoms traditions.”

He didn't care if he got their blessing or not, but it was better than being scolded or having his hands tied metaphorically or not behind his back.

Isfet nodded, “Thank you,” and then led Ma'at out of the hall and to the stairs. “I'm going to change as well. This suit is a bit too tight.”

“Still, you look handsome in it, Master Joktar.”

“As lovely as you look in the dress, my darling Bat.”

They ascended the stairs and each went to a different room to change into clothes they felt more themselves in.

* * *

Joker, in his sleep, placed his hand upon his chest, over his erratically beating heart. Ma'at  _had_ been beautiful in that long-ago wedding dress. And those vows he spoke had him longing to kiss his lips. But as he could not he felt a prickle behind his eyes and growled.

He didn't know  _why_ fate was being so cruel. It had been cruel to him long ago and continued to be, for how long he'd lost count. Only knew that without his precious Ma'at there was no rhyme nor reason to the world or the universe in which he and it continued to exist.

* * *

Batman shook his head. Those vows had been  _deep_ . Through Ma'at's eyes he saw the look in Isfet Khaba Joktar's gaze and knew the man loved the younger prince. His words and actions, of course, continued to confuse him. After all, the man had admitted to being and had shown he had sadistic tendencies. Even though he had never truly harmed Prince Ma'at.

Why fate was showing him these memories of Prince Ma'at, he still didn't know, but he had some inkling. Yet he could not be sure. Not while he slept and even if he woke there would be no answers.

He  _needed_ answers. Any way that he could get them.

So he let himself drift in Ma'at's consciousness, not that he had much say in that anyway and waited for whatever had pulled him out last time to pull him out again so he could rejoin the land of those awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. I look forward to hearing what others think if they should have the time.
> 
> Suggestions are also welcome. I can't promise to use any and all suggestions, but if they seem like they'd be a good fit they might pop up some time.


	20. Wedding Night

Ma'at glanced at his reflection in a small basin of water once he'd changed out of the wedding dress, and what a hassle that had been, and donned a white top and tight fitting trousers along with a pair of slippers.

He saw his Master waiting in the hall for him, the man had donned a day robe and he believed nothing more beneath the cloth as he reached his side.

Isfet held his hand out to him and he placed him in his firm grip.

“Shall we return to the feast and dance?”

“I think it's what your mother hopes for, Master.”

“Then after we've had our dance and cut the cake, we'll retire to your quarters,” he lowered his head to whisper against his ear.

Ma'at's cheeks turned red as he ducked his head.

“No need to be shy, my sweet.”

Together they descended the stairs and returned to the great hall of the palace.

Isfet stepped back and bowed, holding out one hand to Ma'at. “Shall we dance?”

Ma'at blinked and placed his hand once again in Isfet's hold.

Isfet held his hand out in his and then Ma'at felt his Master's hand on his lower back. 

Ma'at's free hand rested on one of Isfet's shoulders.

Their bodies pressed together they heard the music play and began to sway.

Isfet whirled him around the dance floor. Sent him into a dip before sweeping him back up.

Other couples joined them on the floor, or just those looking to dance with someone for the fun of it.

Ma'at rested his head upon Isfet's other shoulder and murmured, “I love you, but how many dances do we have to do?” They'd already been on the floor through five different ones.

At least no one had cut in, as sometimes happened at wedding feasts.

“I think we can stop when this number ends. Then we'll cut the cake.”

“Think your mother will let us leave after that?”

“She may not want us to leave, but she won't be able to stop us.”

Isfet lifted him by the waist and whirled around before setting him back down.

“I don't know how you managed that.”

“I might not have been able to if you had any more muscle on you, my dear Bat.”

As the music began to fade they swayed in one spot side to side.

There was applause that went through the room even as the newly wedded pair walked off the dance area and to the table whereupon sat the cake.

Queen Asha and her Omega, King Druj stood.

The queen spoke. “It is time for the ceremonial cutting of the cake.”

All around the room grew still and silent, every set of eyes set upon Ma'at and Isfet.

Ma'at lifted a small blade into his hand. Isfet covered his hand. Together, the pair of them sliced into the cake with care.

They proceeded to slice that piece in half and set the blade aside.

Ma'at picked up one half of the slice and Isfet the other.

Then the two brought the cake to the lips of their spouse, both of them opened their mouths.

Both proceeded to smush the pieces into the face of each other, crumbs falling to the floor as they liked their lips and tossing back their heads, laughed.

Wiping away tears of mirth from their eyes they turned back to the cake and sliced it up for their guests.

Each found a cloth napkin to clean their mouths up with and anywhere else the cake had gotten upon their persons.

Isfet grabbed Ma'at's hand and before anyone could ask what they were going to do they left the dining hall.

He shivered upon realizing what was about to happen and felt an ache deep in his loins and his ass.

Isfet hurried up the stairs to the room Ma'at had been given. Once inside they shoved the board across the door to keep others out.

Their hands were a tangle of movement as they worked to undo buttons, sashes, and pull down trousers until they both stood naked before each other.

Isfet sat down on the edge of the bed and crooked his finger. “Come here, Bat.”

Ma'at walked over to him and stood between his legs. “Master Joktar?”

“Get the body oil from the stand and then sit on my lap facing me and wrap your legs around my waist.”

When Isfet moved back a little more onto the mattress he was able to sit on his lap as requested after he obtained the oil as requested. With the help of Isfet's hands on his back as he moved his legs to wrap around his waist.

Warmth rushed to his face as he felt the hard heated arousal of his Master pressing against his ass.

He gazed down into Master's green eyes as the man poured the oil onto his fingers.

“Lift your ass up a bit, Bat.”

“Yes, Master,” with his hands on Isfet's shoulders to use as leverage he lifted himself up a bit and shuddered when he felt the oil-slicked fingertips of his husband brush between the cheeks of his ass and over his hole.

“Don't close your eyes, my sweet.”

He only managed a nod as a gasp escaped his lips when one of Isfet's fingers slipped inside him past the ring of muscles.

“I would love to share your heat with you, after the war, which I know you hope to bring about a victory by peaceful means.”

“I want that too, Master,” if only they didn't have his uncle standing in the way of his crown. If only that horrid man, didn't matter that he was a Beta, or if he hadn't been, wasn't around to poison the minds of his people. The people his parents in their too-short lives had loved and the people had adored them.

Thoughts like that dissipated when Isfet's finger curled inside him and brushed over sensitive nerves.

“Master!” He cried out as his body shook with pleasure. He had to refrain from closing his eyes other than a quick blink as his pupils dilated.

“That's right, my Ma'at, my dear Bat, I'm your Master and you're going to be screaming it tonight. So you'd better not hold back any sounds.”

His mouth parted on a moan as Isfet added a second finger and began to thrust said fingers into his ass again and again.

Unable to stop himself, he bounced hips and ass up and down in tandem with the motion of Master's fingers.

A soft whimper of sound escaped him when Isfet removed his fingers. 

* * *

Isfet poured more oil onto his fingers and brought them back to Ma'at's entrance. This time he thrust three fingers inside his lover's needy hole.

He wished he could tilt Ma'at's head and sink his teeth into his neck where his Omega glands were – just waiting to be claimed. However, he managed to refrain. His Bat had plans and they were noble ones he wished to help him with.

Soon enough, he hoped, he'd be able to lay that final claim upon his sub, his husband, his Omega.

With a gutteral growl he pressed his forehead against Ma'at's and swiped his tongue over his lower lip as he thrust his fingers into Ma'at faster and deeper. He aimed every few movements to brush over his lover's most sensitive nerves.

The sound of his dear Bat moaning, gasping, groaning, keening, and whimpering aroused him all the more.

Ma'at's blue gaze never left his.

With a grin, he removed his fingers and grabbed hold of Ma'at's waist with one hand and then with his second handheld his cock so that the head of it teased against Ma'at's hole.

“Now, my Bat, impale yourself on my cock.”

Ma'at's pupils were blown wide, his lips wet and parted as the sounds of his pleasure and need echoed in the room and sounded just outside the hall for any passerby to hear.

He groaned as he felt Ma'at slowly take his cock inside his hole – first the head of his cock, then inch by inch every so many seconds that passed on by.

Refraining from just thrusting up into him he leaned his head forward so that their mouths pressed together.

His tongue sought entrance to Ma'at's mouth and then brushed over his tongue. The tip of his tongue teased the roof of Ma'at's mouth. Flickered against each inside of his cheek and then twisted around his lover's tongue.

As they kissed Ma'at took his cock further inside his hole until his ass touched Isfet's balls.

Breaking the kiss, Isfet growled against Ma'at's ear. “You're mine, Bat. Never forget.”

“I'm yours, Master Joktar. Always and forever. In this life and the next.”

“I wish I could give you the claiming bite right now, Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar. But fret not, I can wait despite all temptation to do otherwise.”

Grabbing hold of Ma'at's waist he helped him to bounce up and down on his cock until Ma'at himself came, his cum landing on both their abdomens and torso's.

As he neared release he rolled them over so that he was above Ma'at with the Omega's legs still wrapped around his waist.

Even as he shot his load, the base of his cock swelled, locking him in place as his knot stretched Ma'at further.

* * *

Ma'at whimpered as his body shook. His fingers dug into Isfet's shoulders as his body arched – accepting his husbands' knot.

“Master,” he moaned as he felt Isfet's knot pressing against sensitive nerves. Any movement he made only had him gasping as he couldn't pull himself off of Isfet. Not that he wanted to, but while his cock remained flaccid there was some discomfort felt.

“You're beautiful, Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar, my Bat.”

He blinked. “As are you, Isfet Khaba Joktar, my Master.”

When Isfet began thrusting into him again, though his motion was restricted by the knot keeping them in place, he gasped aloud. His hands lowered to his sides and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets on which they laid.

Ma'at moved one of his own hands between them to brush fingertips over one of his nipples.

“Ah, I see I've neglected something. You like your nipples played with, don't you?”

“Y-yes Master Joktar.”

One of Isfet's hands left his hip and slid up over his abdomen and naval to his sternum and then across to his left nipple.

His body arched into Isfet's hold as the man plucked his nipple between index and thumb.

Gyrating his hips, moving only as much as he could without bringing harm to himself or Master he shuddered at the sensations as a fire lit ablaze in his loins.

His cock hardened with every motion, no matter how minuscule, and the continued pinch, tweak, pluck, and twist of his nipples by Master.

Soon he came again with a moan and a whimper. Felt the warm seed of Isfet spill into him as his husband slammed into him over and over when the swell of his knot began to dissipate bit by bit allowing for a greater range of motion.

As the hours passed, he lost track of the time of day or night, as well as how many times he or Isfet had reached orgasm.

Sweaty and exhausted, heart-pounding and breath heavy he shuddered when Isfet's cock slipped from his hole.

His entire body felt flush as cum dripped down over his thighs onto the sheet. Yet he felt unable in that moment to move a muscle.

Isfet lowered his head to his neck and lightly scraped his teeth over his claiming gland.

“Master,” he moaned, body quivering.

Isfet rolled over onto his back and grabbed him so that he lay atop him, face to face.

“I love you Ma'at, my Bat.”

“I love you too, Isfet, my Master Joktar.” And he did. He had for so long. Yet he'd never imagined that their lives would take the turns they had, or that he'd ever got what he most desired and hoped for in life.

They smiled at each other.

“Sleep, my husband.”

Closing his eyes he rested his head upon Isfet's chest and felt the press of a protective hand on his back as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Still caught in a dream filled with memories of a long ago time, Joker groaned, and tried to not let a single tear escape the corner of his eyes, for he had lost that precious lover of his, long, long ago. But to relive their wedding night of all moments brought a most painful ache to his heart as if it were being squeezed by a vice.

He swore he could almost smell his darling's scent which he'd not gotten a whiff of in so long. Not since the tragic event that had torn Ma'at from his life.

* * *

Batman's body, even in his sleep, shuddered, but not in horror or disgust. His Bat-suit's briefs felt overly tight, but he refused to admit being aroused by the scene that he'd lain witness to. Where he'd seen everything through the eyes of Ma'at, but thankfully had not felt all the physical details that the ancient prince must-have.

What was stranger however was the trickle he felt from his ass that had his brows furrowing in confusion even in his slumber – a slumber he tried time and time again to wake up from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Would love to hear what you think and any suggestions or questions you might have in regard to this fic.
> 
> Does anyone have an idea what's going on in regard to the two trapped in dream world/memory lane?


	21. Battle Ready

Isfet and Ma'at stirred at the crack of dawn as the servants made their rounds up and down the halls. Rekindling fires to keep the indoor warm in the early hours of morning before the temperatures rose and they'd not be needed till dusk fall once more.

Outside the windows of the hall, the braying of horses and galloping hooves.

Ma'at rubbed his eyes of sleep.

Isfet stood and went to the door after donning a robe.

“You there, what goes on outside?”

“The army Queen Asha and King Druj have called upon the day previous, many of the soldiers have arrived. All on horseback ready for the attack upon the one who has dare stole the title of King from the rightful heir of the Kingdom of Nyte.”

Ma'at winced upon hearing that. If any lives could be spared, if all lives could be spared he would see to it that they were. For he did not wish bloodshed upon his hands.

Isfet nodded. “And who is to lead the charge?”

“Queen Asha herself.”

“No. Not my mother. No, I shall lead the charge, at the side of my spouse.”

The servant blinked. “If that be your wish I shall inform your mother post haste.”

“See that you do while Prince Ma'at and I get dressed.”

The servant bowed and turned on their heel to deliver his verbal missive.

Closing the door he turned to Ma'at. “We must dress and hurry, before my mother takes off with the army. She is a formidable warmonger when she wishes and if you wish to try and persuade your subjects that they should not be following your uncle then we must hurry.”

Ma'at was already up and finding something to wear after quickly washing himself down with the cold used water and a clean washcloth. They didn't have time for a long soak.

Isfet seeing what he was doing went to the cold tub and quickly removed his robe, sponged himself, dried himself and donned a pair of trousers, shirt, socks, and boots.

“It will take at least three to five days to reach my birth land, Master Joktar.”

“I know, so a change of clothes in our packs will do us well, but that is all. Everything else must be provisions and weapons should they be needed. Remember this, if things do not go as you wish, I will be the one to land any death blows so that you need not taint your hands directly with the blood of the fallen.”

Ma'at turned to gaze up at him and places his hands in his. “I would not wish that upon you either.”

“I have taken lives before.”

“In cold blood?”

He shook his head. “No. Only twice have I had to tear out the neck of monsters trying to take the innocence of a child.” He grimaced.

Ma'at lifted his hand on a gasp and nearly gagged. “Oh. Then I can only think that it is truly monsters that you took the lives of and not innocents or those who could be redeemed. But that... that crime I see no way of redemption.”

“Nor do I. They'd only have tried again as their ilk are wont to do. Yet having spilled blood twice now, makes it that much easier if it is to protect others. Those who would harm an Omega, or an Alpha, they do not deserve either of our kindness. Especially those who would sell off their own offspring because they were not born a Beta as they hoped. Or worse would kill the child as soon as it drew breath or presented.”

“I understand,” Ma'at turned and quickly packed an extra change of clothes as did Isfet.

The pair headed downstairs and grabbed canteens of water and a variety of food that would last at least three days.

Queen Asha in her war regalia, tight pants and short sleeved shirt with her crown exchanged for some metal hat with antlers of a stag poking out. All in green. “Isfet! My son, what is this I hear about _you_ leading the charge?” She quirked a brow at Isfet.

Isfet turned to his mother and bowed. “It is as you heard. You and father are to stay here and look after the people and my sister. The Kingdom of Nyte is Prince Ma'at's responsibility and now mine as well that I have wed him. It is not for you to decide, mother. He and I know the people there better and would speak sense to them before any attack and I know you are not one to ask questions first. _Ever_.”

She sighed. “I have only just gotten you back. Do you think I like the idea of you going off to war?”

Isfet pursed his lips. “I know you do not, but this I must do on my own with my spouse. And you must know that my stubbornness I get from you and my humor my bearer. I will not die from this battle.”

“But you could yet die if the war continues beyond a single battle.”

“If it is to be my fate, then let it be.”

Ma'at came to stand beside him, pensive at the very thought of losing his just wed mate.

Queen Asha glanced at Ma'at and quirked a brow. “And you will go as well? Despite the night you spent together? What if you even now carry a child?”

“That is impossible.”

“Are you infertile then?”

Ma'at shook his head. “No, but the herbs I take, I must be off them for a time for my cycle to be properly restored enough to beget a child. And right now is not the time when we are off to battle.”

“But you are an Omega and should not be on the field of the battle at all.”

Ma'at's eyes narrowed as he frowned.

Isfet placed a hand upon the center of Ma'at's back. “Mother, Omega's are more than the sum of their natures that we know, there is more to them than just what has always been writ in the scrolls and I would have you respect my mates' decision as do I.”

Queen Asha gazed into her sons eyes and gave a small sad shake of her head. “You may very well come to regret your decisions. Both of you, but,” she removed the helmet of war and set it upon Isfet's head, “you two may take over the troops and lead them to whatever battle awaits in the Kingdom of Nyte.”

Ma'at glanced around. “Where is Ri?”

King Druj walked up then. “He dispatched an assassin outside the gates earlier just before the troops gathered. The assassin is now in the dungeon having their wounded knees seen to.”

Ma'at nodded. “Thank you for the information. I do hope he'll be safe here, for he is too young to join us in this quest to regain my place among my kingdom and my people,” if they still thought of themselves as such.

Queen Asha smiled at him. “I will see to it that he is well cared for. Now you must leave. The sooner travel begins the sooner the arrival at destination.”

Isfet and Ma'at both bowed to her. Stood tall again and left through the large gate where they were given their mounts and extra mounts each for extra provisions and in case any horse might be lost to them.

Isfet helped Ma'at onto his saddle before mounting his own beast.

Ma'at took a deep breath.

Isfet glanced at him. “Are you ready, husband?”

Ma'at nodded. “Yes, husband.”

Together they turned to overlook the myriad of soldier's. Many Alpha's and some Beta's. Yet not an Omega in sight.

“My mother does an injustice, but until the crown falls to me, there is little I can do, Ma'at.”

“I understand Isfet. Perhaps when we've won back my own crown we can have a word with your parents?”

“Of course. Until then.” He lifted his hand and the soldiers grew quiet and glanced up at the pair sitting regally upon their mounts and taking note of the war monger's helmet resting upon Isfet's brow.

“We go westward. There is but one small village on the way that we may yet see more soldier's waiting for us from different kingdoms and other small villages neither kingdom is acquainted with.”

There were hushed whispers before they grew silent once more as Isfet arched a brow and waved to them again.

“It will take three to five days on horseback to reach the Kingdom of Nyte. When we get there Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar, my husband and the rightful heir to the crown of the Kingdom of Nyte wishes to try and speak with the people in hopes no bloodshed be necessary.”

They frowned.

“I know you are ready for battle, and it may yet come down to that. Even if the people listen there are those who may yet try to assassinate my spouse, or myself for that matter. You will be our shield.”

“Your shield!” They cried in unity all of them bowing their heads and pounding one hand over their chests.

He glanced to Ma'at.

Ma'at raised his voice. “Let us march on!” He led his mount through the throng with Isfet close at his side.

The soldiers turned their own mounts and followed after with their emblems flying high in the wind as they galloped on toward the west where lay in wait the Kingdom of Nyte and Prince Ma'at's destiny.

* * *

Batman awoke, feeling strange and quite awake for the moment. Getting up he stared down at Joker who appeared to be still asleep and wondered what he dreamed of. 

But that wet feeling trickling from him had him grimacing and leaving the passed out clown to enter the bathroom.

Divesting himself of the lower half of his suit, he stared wide-eyed at the evidence.

_ Blood? _

He didn't recall an injury.

Face paling he cleaned himself up and grabbed a pair of pants as now his Bat-suit needed cleaning. He did, however, leave on the cowl. 

Walking out of the bathroom and to the supercomputer, he pulled up information once more pertaining to Alpha's and Beta's.

He blinked at the information there.

Omega's, whether male or female, due to their second-gender would bleed for three to four days before they went into heat.

He'd missed his latest checkup at the doctors. He'd been too busy and so had not received whatever vaccination would have suppressed his true nature that he had not learned of until recently.

_I'm an Omega._ That thought kept circling around in his head. And for perhaps the first time, other than a hit to the head, he fainted. Leading him straight back into the consciousness of Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar.

He wondered if it weren't the man's consciousness, but  _memories_ from a life lived long ago. He'd never put much stock in reincarnation, but the evidence kept staking up.

But that meant if he had been Prince Ma'at Yarğanat Batlar of the Kingdom of Knight and The Joker had been Prince Isfet Khaba Joktar of the Kingdom of Alaome then he'd once been the mate of the criminal. In another life. But  _those_ vows.

_ 'I now pronounce you Alpha and Omega joined in wedlock, in this life and the next.' _

He wondered what that meant. For him. For The Joker.

* * *

In his sleep Joker inhaled, licked his lips, felt his canines starting to protrude. He told himself the scent was only a memory, too faint to be real.

_ I lost him long ago and have suffered this life far too long. Please stop showing me this, it brings nothing but pain. _

But he could not force himself to wake. Could only watch through the eyes of his past days when he'd been a prince leading an army at the side of his beloved to take back what was Ma'at's.

If only they'd never set foot back in the Kingdom of Nyte.

He dreaded what was soon to come as the memories continued to play out before his closed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Please note that after today I may be too busy to update all my other stories as frequently for a week or two with all that's going on. Just a heads up!


End file.
